Harry Potter and The Path to Entitlement
by IapetusPotter
Summary: Dobby makes a decision when first warning Harry of the dangers of Hogwarts, leading to a much better prepared Harry for the trials he'll face in his second year. Abandoned by his 'friends' he looks to new faces to fill the void and his entire fate changes with addition of real friendship. Super!Harry - Dumble and Weasel Bashing -No Twins- (Not Excessive) HarryXDaphneXSusan (XMore?)
1. I - Dobby

I own nothing unfortunately and make no money out of this (Duhhh) ... Maybe someday but at the second Harry and his friends are owned by J.K herself.

Italics Denote anything taken from J.K Rowling's Books.

* * *

}-{

 **I - Dobby**

" _Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."_ Dobby squeaked, jumping on the bed to emphasize his point to Harry.

"Why?" the raven-haired wizard whispered back. "What danger will I be in? Hogwarts is the safest place for me." The small house elf shook his head emphatically jumping again on the bed causing the headrest to smack the wall behind him with a dull thud.

"Dobby, listen to me. Stop jumping and sit on the bed." Harry hissed towards him causing the weird creature to stop startled by the shift in the boy. He obeyed silently, as was a House Elf's prerogative when given an order by a perceived better whether part of their household or not. "Explain." Was the only word that escaped the wizard in response to Dobby's submission.

" _There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make the most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over._ "Harry Potter cannot return to school this year, Dobby must help the Great Mister Harry Potter Sir," he continued, still visibly shaking from the admission. Harry stopped for a second to contemplate what the House Elf had told him.

"Dobby, I will be returning to Hogwarts even if I'm in danger it is still better than here. Anywhere is better than here," he replied in no uncertain terms to the creature.

"No, Harry Potter Sir cannot be goings back. It is NOT safe. Dobby must keep him safe." Its head lifted at this and it puffed out it's chest as if this was the greatest honour it could perceive.

Harry paused for a second to carefully construct his response. "If you want to keep me safe Dobby, why don't you tell me about what will be threatening me?" This was possibly the worst thing Harry could have said as it jumped off the bed and began smacking its head against the chest of drawers next to Harry. "Dobby. Sit," Harry hissed again and to his satisfaction the elf obeyed once again. "Obviously, you can't tell me that then." He stopped watching the tiny creature for a second before continuing, "Why don't you help me then. You managed to get in here without anyone knowing and earlier on it was you who caused that stick to fly at Dudley wasn't it but you don't have a wand do you?"

"No House Elves not be having wands like wizards we use our hands," at this point its small mouth curled into what could best be described as a grimace though was probably as close to a smile as the creature could get. "Dobby can help the Great Mister Harry Potter Sir by teaching him how to live." And with that it disappeared with an audible Pop.

And with that Harry collapsed onto the bed and quickly fell asleep exhausted after negotiating with the crazy being.

}-{

Two days later and Harry was beginning to think the whole occurrence was a hallucination brought on by the lack of food he was getting from the Dursley's. That was at least until he was awoken by a very energetic elf jumping on the foot of his bed. "The Great Harry Potter Sir must be getting up now," The voice squeaked "Dobby has brought Tipsy to save you Sir." And with that Harry noticed the other Elf in the room. It was the same size as Dobby was but was obviously in much better condition than the strange elf. It wore a yellow dress and a pair of mismatched socks both different sizes, the only similarity being their horrifically neon appearance one green and the other orange.

"Tipsy and her family have served the House of Potter for generations Master Harry," the timid elf said in a voice barely more than a whisper. "Tipsy should not have left her Master alone for so long but whiskers told us Master Harry needed us to leave him." She grimaced before continuing "Whiskers was wrong. Tipsy will be helping you now Master Harry." And with that she held out her hand to him.

He took it, and was suddenly jerked forwards. Opening his eyes after the horrible feeling of being shot through a hosepipe had stopped he realised he was standing by a large cast iron gate. There was nothing behind the gate that he could see and looking over his shoulder all he could see was the rolling expanse of countryside behind him. One thing was for sure, He was not in Surrey any more. "Where am I Tipsy?" he asked staring out over the open fields behind him incredulously.

"Master Harry is at Potter Manor. He just needs to see it." Came the reply from beside him.

"And how should I do that? I know I've got bad eye sight but I don't think I could miss a house in the middle of all these fields." He asked again confused as to what Tipsy could be meaning. "And don't call me Master just Harry is fine ok Tipsy?"

"Touch the gate and look. Look, past the enchantments and you'll see it." She replied nodding towards him.

He did as he was told reaching out and touching the cold metal of the gate with his eyes closed. 'I need to see; I need to see Potter Manor' he thought to himself trying to do as the Elf said. He opened his eyes and involuntarily took a sharp intake of breath.

It was not what he was expecting at all. A gravel path spiralled towards the building twisting between rows of brightly coloured flowers, it had been perfectly upkept and looked to be perfectly in bloom with so many plants Harry's only thought being that he didn't know there were this many different plants. Then there was the actual house, no house wasn't the correct word. It was more like a small mansion.

"Potter Manor has been the main residence of the Potter Family for generations. There are 3 Stories, 7 Bedrooms not including the Master Bedroom on the top floor that is." She began taking his hand and practically dragging him towards the front door. "On the first floor there is a kitchen, dining room, conference room, library and family room. Second floor houses the bedrooms and has the head of house study. Top floor is the master bedroom. And lastly the basement contains a large wine cellar, training room and specialty duelling court. Outside we have several large greenhouses, the main gardens a full size quidditch pitch as well as the garages housing the family's car collection." With this Tipsy opened the large oak doors and stepped through. Harry stopped at the boundary still in disbelief of all this happening to him.

He stepped through the doorway and instantly dropped to the floor in agony. Pain coursed through his body, as if every single punishment he'd ever got from the Dursley's was being dished out in one go. Every fibre of his being was aflame and he let out a blood-curdling scream the likes of which he'd never done before.

He blacked out.

}-{

When he awoke, he was still laid by the front door obviously having been left there after his collapse. 'What the hell just happened to me?' he thought to himself still feeling the discomfort of his torture. It was then that he heard a small voice to the left of him. "Tipsy is sorry Master Harry, she was afraid you wouldn't cross if you knew what was going to happen." The elf whispered to him visibly trembling, afraid of what might happen to her.

"What the hell did just happen?!" he groaned attempting not to sound as broken as he felt.

"Unfortunately, that is the only way to go about that sort of business I'm afraid. Horrible nasty little bit of business core binds, been a while since I've seen one though" a new voice sounded from one of the walls "anyway now that that is over with let me be the first to welcome you Harold to the residence of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." The painting smiled at this point as applause echoed from all of the many paintings in the entrance hall.

"Core bind?" Harry asked the man in the painting, not understanding a word of what he was saying.

"Yes child it seems someone wants to keep you weak. Well that just won't do will it, no leader of this House will be kept from reaching his full potential." The painting nodded fervently as if everything should now be falling into place for the young wizard.

"So what'll be happening now then? Tipsy told me she'd be training me?" Harry replied scrambling to his feet and finally taking note of who he was in fact talking to. On a small plaque underneath the painting in question were the words **Charlus Potter –** **Baron of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.**

"Yes boy you will be being trained, but not solely by the House Elves of House Potter you will also be being trained extensively by yours truly. Its time someone taught you all about your family, as well as making you worthy of the title of Baron Potter." Charlus told Harry with a smirk playing on his painted lips.

And thus began the extensive training of one Harry James Potter, and for the next three weeks his days consisted only endless lessons. Tipsy and the other Potter House Elves taught him the various House Elf magics; Apparition, Wordless Magic and most importantly Wandless Magic (Which Harry had taken to much quicker than either of the others). And then there were Charlus' lessons on things varying from etiquette to family magic and political necessities that a Lord would have to deal with in the magical community. On top of this he had been put on an advanced course of potions to combat the malnourishment that came as a result of living with the Dursley's for so long. This and the hours of physical training he was being forced to do meant that he was always dead on his feet when his day was finally over.

His favourite part of this training came in the form of Charlus' ramblings about the history and traditions of the Potters. According to Charlus the Potters were one of the oldest magical families in Britain, able to trace their lineage back to before the founder's time. They had always worked from the shadows and although they were not always known to be in power they were usually the figureheads behind the leaders of the magical and muggle world, and because of this the title of Baron Potter was always respected by almost everybody in the government. This meant that Harry would most likely have to go into politics in his later life as was expected of him but this suited him completely. After so long being forced to do endless tasks for his relatives and never having his own choices being in a position where he had to defer to no one was rather inviting to the young wizard.

After 3 weeks of this constant training regimen the change in Harry was considerable. Due to the potions treatment, he had grown to an acceptable height for someone his age, still not the tallest person around but he would no longer have to look up to everybody around him and most would have to look up to him now! As well as this his skinny malnourished look was gone too. He had filled out quite nicely even if he did say so himself, he had muscles now not overly large ones but his body was quite toned now, and the originally faint outline of his abs was steadily getting less faint with every passing day. His posture had bettered so he now stood and moved with a regal grace expected from a member of a respected magical house. His dancing skills were now 'acceptable' according to Charlus who was now a lot less afraid of the Last Potter making a fool of his house at any coming balls or parties.

However, it wasn't just the physical aspects of Harry that had changed drastically. After the removal of the bind on his magical core Harry's magic had come into a realm of its own. Where once he had had trouble lifting heavier objects like people using magic, he now could cause any one of the cars in the Potter garage to fly around with minimal effort – wandlessly no less – as well as this he had also come to find he had several unexpected abilities. Charlus had explained in detail to Harry that he had the ability to communicate with animals, it was supposedly a family gift that was selective in who had the ability. It was called Omnilingualism and meant that if he tried hard enough or had specific need of a language then he would be able to use it as if it was his own mother tongue. Not only this but he also found that he was a Polymorph, a lesser version of Metamorphmagus which meant he could change small features like hair colour, eye colour, hair length etc. however he couldn't change things like body index, size or shape. From what he had experienced and from what Charlus told him they believed the bind was previously allowing him to use around 25% of his total abilities, add this to the new powers he seemed to have accumulated meant that for once in his life Harry did not feel powerless. In fact, he was anything but.

Today was a big day for Harry, Charlus was apparently teaching his last lesson and supposedly his most important one yet. Harry's power level was now becoming large enough that it required an early teaching of an ancient Potter tradition. The Potters were known for many things but their original claim to fame and riches came in the form of their crafting abilities, and although they had grown to much larger things than the humble Potterers of old there was still one tradition that was taught when a scion was at an acceptable power level.

Harry followed the instructions told to him by the old painting, heading into the Potter Library and pushing the previously unknown entry code into the runes on the war table in the middle of the room. He looked to both sides of himself and saw a small opening behind one of the bookcases to his left. Pulling the bookcase out of his way he stepped into the circular room and looked in awe at the sheer volume of materials in front of him. He was expected to stay in this room for 3 nights, only after that time would the door reopen and if he hadn't finished by then the family magic wouldn't accept him. All his training for naught, the Title of Baron Potter would be unclaimable.

So he set to work.

}-{

3 nights later Harry emerged from the small room to the raucous applause of the library's paintings as well as the entire force of Potter House Elves. He lifted his arm and the room fell silent.

His new wand, crafted by his own hands much better suited to him this way. Crafted by his own magic it paired to him perfectly and the materials it was made of perfectly encaptured his newly acquired power. Yew and Ebony woods perfectly moulded into one flawlessly cohesive unit, Nundu heartstring wrapped around a single Thunderbird tail feather made up the core both powerful cores by themselves and together they stabilised but allowed for incredible amounts of magic to be channelled at any one point in time. 11 inches and relatively rigid suited both for his size and magical style. It was much more powerful than his old Holly and Phoenix feather wand but that wasn't the most important aspect of the new wand. This new wand as not a good fit for him like Ollivander's creation. This one was perfect.

Now there was but one more thing Harry needed to do before heading back to Hogwarts in a couple days' time. He was ready, thanks to Charlus and the Elves instruction, to rightfully claim the title of Baron Potter if the Family magic accepted him. Which meant the inevitable trip to Gringotts to attempt not only to claim his Lordship but also to magically emancipate himself from Dumbledore's clutches. The man wasn't bad in passing but he was a honestly shite magical guardian sending Harry to live with his relatives even after learning of the pain they caused him.

No more.

It was time for Harry to come into his own.

For Harry to be free.


	2. II - Gringotts

I have edited the previous chapter to hopefully make it slightly more readable, no changes besides a couple words and so added line drops.

Thank you all for the support i've had with Chapter 1 of this story. And I hope this one gets the same response. :-)

I have had several questions as to what pairings this story will have in it and honestly apart from the definite DaphneXHarry and VERY Likely HarryXSusan i have no clue.

As for this chapter i have decided to do something i have seen in a couple of other Fanfics and it usually gets incredibly mixed reviews but this should make my life much much easier and should help to ensure the story remains interesting. I have condensed the plot so that Harry's First year begins when he is 12 Years old, Meaning that in this story he is in fact 13. As well as this i have cut the entire 3rd year as nothing terribly interesting happens in year 3 and i want to be handling Sirius during this year.

Feedback is as always appreciated and requested but please be nice when your berating me :D

Anyway Enjoy

* * *

}-{

 **II - Gringotts**

A small groan heralded the reawakening of one Harry James Potter having promptly collapsed after Charlus' 'testing' of his new wand. 3 hours of recounting the most difficult magics he'd been taught so far, to acquaint himself with using the beautiful new tool and to ensure it would stand up to the vigorous use it would no doubt be getting over the next few years. Having finished this impromptu torture the consensus of both Harry and his much older Ancestor was that they had successfully increased his conductivity of his magic, meaning he had yet again increased his power level.

It was then, whilst Harry was busy stretching and scratching an incredibly bothersome itch at the small of his back, that a large dirty brown owl began to peck at one of the many windows within the master bedroom. "Hogwarts?" he asked the bird as he opened the window to allow access into the room. A small peck and a nod of the head later and he found himself alone once again now holding a small letter, sealed with the crest of Hogwarts School.

 **All Second-year students will require:**

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 **Extra Resources for Electives:**

 _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

 _The Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

 _Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

 _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_

 _Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_

"Finally!" the young wizard exclaimed with a sigh, "Time to visit Diagon Alley at last."

And with that he headed towards the en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower and wake himself up before heading out for the day.

}-{

An hour later and Harry Potter arrived in the centre of wizarding Britain, Diagon Alley. Not feeling up to flooing into the alley Harry had apparated using some of his newly learnt Elf magic luckily untraceable by other wizards, which he had been assured many times by both the paintings and elves. It was an incredibly useful skill to have and since no wizards were generally taught how by their elves it had the added benefit that you didn't need an apparition license to use that handy little trick.

He was dressed in some of his father's old clothes from when he was Harry's age, since Harry had no clothes worthy of a member of the House of Potter. Not to say however that the clothes looked old in the slightest, in fact they looked as if they'd never been worn. He was clothed in an expensive suit made of the finest Acromantula silk from one of the Potter's many magical beast enclosures worldwide. Using Acromantula silk meant that the colour was a midnight black which shimmered with blue undertones as he walked. The only other colour seen on his ensemble was the Burgundy Tie and pocket square, a deep shade that happened to draw the eyes away from the mesmerising ripples of the jacket's undertones.

Harry had also taken it upon himself to change his facial appearance, in an attempt to avoid large crowds of over eager wizards flocking to the Boy-Who-Lived for autographs or pictures with family members that they 'would treasure forever'. His hair was grown out longer and had altered from the raven black colour he was known to have for a much lighter hazel colour. He had also changed the pigmentation of his eyes, emerald green turned to a dull grey. Overall he thought he looked like a relatively normal kid, an obviously well off kid from the clothes he wore but the main importance was the lack of media attention this 'disguise' would afford him.

Stepping forwards he began to make a beeline towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As he approached the imposing marble building he couldn't help but remember his last visit, with the Half-Giant Hagrid bumbling his way around the place. It brought a smile to his face remembering the feelings he had experienced that day, the sheer wonder and awe he felt in the face of this spectacular new realm he found himself ingrained in.

He strode through the open doorway and purposely channelled his magic into echoing his footsteps as he made his way towards the goblin teller at the far side of the room. He knew that with the way he moved as well as how he looked the easily impressionable wizards in the room were watching with quiet respect for him.

"What do you need wizard?"

"I wish to meet with the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts please." Harry replied mentally taking note of the obvious disdain the Goblin held for him. He watched with interest as the small being touched a few runes on the side of his table and began speaking in Gobbledegook, their native language.

Less than a minute later another Goblin appeared behind the teller. "Follow me," it commanded without even so much as a look at Harry. "We have had many people attempt to lay claim to the vaults of the Potter Family," he continued leading Harry into a dark room, instantly flames sprung to life on the many braziers decorating the walls of the room. "Blood. In Bowl" it ordered pointing at an ancient looking china bowl on the desk in front of Harry.

"I've been told that blood can hold power over any magical creature, and that I shouldn't offer mine without knowing it will not be used against me." Harry said sitting in one of the comfortable chairs opposite the Goblin.

"Ahh, so it seems not all wizards are as stupid as they look." A smile played on his lips, "I Bloodfist of clan Gringott swear that I will not use your blood to cause you harm or for any other nefarious means."

"Thank you Bloodfist" Harry nodded his head towards him. Wandlessly Harry conjured a rudimentary blade and opened a shallow cut on his left palm. Making sure to not outwardly show any signs of pain in front Bloodfist.

"This is one of our most extensive tests for blood heritage, it cannot be tampered with in any way and has the added advantage that anybody who willingly gives blood to it enters a magically binding contract." He bared his gnarled yellowing teeth in a menacing smile "this contract ensures that anybody laying claim to a vault not their own, will face justice for their attempted thievery. In the most brutally painful way imaginable." He finished licking his lips in anticipation picking up the bowl and pouring its contents onto a small piece of parchment laid on the table.

"So when you said you won't use my blood to harm me, what you meant was that the bowl can do that perfectly well on its own!?" Harry near shouted at the tiny creature finding it hard to remain calm at this point.

"Yes, I didn't lie did I Mister Potter?" At that point Bloodfist's eyes bulged as he looked at Harry then back down at the parchment in his hands. He touched a rune on the table and within seconds the door flung open and Bloodfist bowed to the open door waiting in anticipation for someone to walk into the room. As expected, another Goblin walked into the room however this one was unlike any that Harry had seen before. He was a good head above any other Goblin Harry had seen and wore exquisitely tailored robes of regal blue. Despite this the most impressive thing about this new Goblin was the Crown adorned the top of his head. Gold and Platinum distinctly wrapped around each encircling his head like combatting forces trapped in an endless loop with neither distinctly winning. Gems and Jewels covered any gaps between the two metals and above each of his eyes were two identical blood red diamonds.

Harry bowed towards the royal Goblin but was thoroughly ignored.

"~Why have I been summoned Bloodfist? My time is much too valuable to be wasted dealing with dim-witted witches and wizards~" Harry heard the Royal berate Bloodfist in Gobbledegook.

"~This is no ordinary wizard High King. Look for yourself~" was the reply from Bloodfist, tentatively he passed the parchment towards the High King. Who began to read immediately, obviously with disinterest at the beginning but by the end he looked to the young wizard as if contemplating the best ways to disembowel him.

"~Is there something wrong with my test?" Harry asked the two Goblins in perfect Gobbledegook enjoying the look of surprise on both of their faces, both obviously not expecting the 13 year old to be able to converse in their native language.

"It seems you are full of surprises Mister Potter. First the appearance, then the test and now you can speak in our mother tongue?"

A light chuckle emanated from Harry as he changed his facial appearance back to normal, having completely forgotten to drop the façade after negotiating the alley. "Yes, I guess I do have a few surprising talents." He smiled towards the Royal.

"Well it is a welcome change from those we usually entertain within these walls. Now I believe I should introduce myself shouldn't I. I am Ragnok the Bloodthirsty, Chief of Clan Gringotts and High King of the Goblins of Britain."

"It's an honour sir." Was Harry's reply "and I am sorry but I happen to have things to do today is there any way we could hurry this along?" A growl escaped the lips of Bloodfist at this but he stayed silent.

"Yes I guess we should, time is Galleons after all." Ragnok smiled to himself before handing the parchment finally to Harry.

 **Patriarchal Blood Test**

 **Client: Harry James Potter Sex: Male**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Entitlements: Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter (Blood)**

 **Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Blood)**

 **Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Conquest)**

 **Inheritance: Main Potter Vault - 26,849,693 Galleons**

 **£21,674,310 Assorted Artworks and Artifacts**

 **Trust Vault - 1000 Galleons**

 **Investment Worth - 12,826,113 Galleons**

 **Gryffindor Vault - 52,890,023 Galleons**

 **Slytherin Vault - 22,882,268 Galleons**

 **Founders Vault - 50% of 96,245,730 Galleons**

 **Total Worth - 167,906,824 Galleons**

Harry stood there for a minute reading and re-reading the document in disbelief of what he was reading. "I'm the Heir to 3 Lordships?" his voice came out small and the shock of what he'd just found out obviously showed in his tone and body language.

"It would seem so Heir Potter" Ragnok replied slowly, "Each Lordship can be taken up when you reach majority and each one entitles you to a seat on the Wizengamot and until your 17th birthday you will be required to appoint your own proxy for those seats." He explained speaking slowly and methodically to make sure he didn't freak the boy out any more than necessary.

"Is there a legal way of reaching majority early? Of being classed as an adult before your 17th birthday?" Harry asked knowing fully what the answer would be from the Goblins.

"There is no known way for a Wizard to reach majority early unless there are extenuating circumstances, of which none apply to you Heir Potter." Ragnok sighed "Unfortunately until that point in time the only vault you are able to access will be your trust vault. The rest you shall have to wait to reclaim."

"What about the Goblin rite of passage?"

"The Goblin Rite of passage is reserved for Goblins, young wizard."

"Cygnus Rosier 1363, he took the Goblin Rite to cement himself as a Friend of the Goblin Nation did he not?" Harry countered knowing full well this could potentially go very badly for him.

"You think you are on par with Warrior Cygnus? Bah, don't insult us child." Bloodfist interrupted Harry with a smirk.

"Bloodfist shut that hole in your face and don't disrespect either of us by talking any further." Ragnok turned to Harry, ignoring the red-faced Goblin he'd just berated. "This cannot be undone wizard, but you have requested it and I believe I'd quite like to watch you die." He promptly turned and left out of the same door he entered through, Harry followed respectfully a few paces behind the Royal Goblin. They twisted and turned down endless corridors never stopping once. Had Harry been alone he would have been terribly lost, the only real direction he knew he had travelled was down but apart from that he didn't know where he was in the slightest.

Ragnok lead him towards a large cavern filled with Goblins, a stage in front of them containing nothing but a large Golden throne which Ragnok hopped onto twisting in the seat slightly before turning to Harry once more. "It is obvious you have researched this quite extensively child, so what trial do you wish to face today?"

Harry took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie resting both on a stone seat just before the stage.

He raised his head and looked Ragnok directly in the eyes.

"Dragon"

* * *

I own nothing. (Tis a sad fact but its a burden i have to live with.)


	3. III - Trial By Combat

Hello again,

I just want to take a second to say thanks for all the support on this, the reaction this has gotten honestly astounds me.

I also wanted to clear up a couple of things I have been asked about the previous chapter.

In terms of the Slytherin Vault i am saying that the Gaunts squandered their inheritance from the Slytherin line however that vault is only available for use by someone who is recognised as Lord Slytherin. Therefore since none of the Gaunts actually claimed the Lordship through their own stupidity none were even aware of the vault and in turn its contents. Voldemort was able to access the vault and did use the Majority to fund his war effort however some was left over and since then more has been inputted through commision on the students tuition fees.

As well as this the use of a Patriarchal blood test to see what Lordships are inherited from the Male side of the Family are a hint to how backwards the magical community is with women especially in pureblood society where people like Narcissa Malfoy are trophy wives and people like Molly Weasley are forced to be stay at home mothers.

Dobby is also not just a throwaway character and will pop up now and again but until such a time as he is free of the Malfoys he cannot be in the story as much as some may wish him to be.

Anyway thanks again for the Support, and without further ado i give you the third installment of mine own fanfiction.

* * *

}-{

 **III - Trial by Combat**

From behind him Harry heard several sharp intakes of breath, but apart from that the collection of Goblins was silent. Ragnok just stared at the young wizard, whose eyes hadn't left the elder Goblin's since his declaration. Neither one made any move to back down from their silent staring contest. Several minutes passed before a low chucking began to echo throughout the room, Ragnok gestured towards a small passageway to the right of his stage, and nodded his head to the wizard with a death wish.

Harry took a step forwards and bowed towards the Monarch. Then without so much as a look behind him he took off towards the darkened passage. Within seconds Harry was plunged into pitch darkness and had to rely solely on touch as he fumbled his way through the tunnel. Using his hands to trace the walls either side of him. After walking for about 10 minutes a distant orange glow was seen by Harry signifying the end of his passage and the entrance to the arena and by extension, the beast he'd have to face. As he got closer to the exit the air around him got noticeably warmer and the walls to either side of him emanated heat.

As he stepped through the exit he saw the arena he would be fighting in. "I assume you know the rules of combat?" a decrepit looking Goblin asked having appeared in front of him the second he stepped through the archway. Harry nodded but it either didn't take notice or just believed he was too stupid to know. "You must undertake the task like any of our own would having reached adulthood. That means no wand, however wandless magic is allowed. You will receive no outside help and you can only escape having lasted your time or slain your foe." Again, the raven-haired wizard nodded before passing the short being his wand and stepping into a small red circle that showed his starting position.

Another voice roared from above him, a Goblin stood next to Ragnok in one of the many spectator stands above the arena. "Release the dragon" he shouted and instantly the sound of huge iron chains being pulled rang out and a black iron portcullis began to raise on the other side of the arena. "Your time begins now." The Goblin continued before flipping a giant hourglass and sitting on the step before the King.

}-{

'10 minutes' Harry thought to himself, silently working over his plans in his head. The Goblins had several different trials that a younger Goblin that could take to be declared an adult and gain his name. However, none were designed for Humans, the only one that he had any real chance with was combat. Of which he could've chosen to fight an Elder goblin, a XXXX creature or a XXXXX creature. Harry knew that although he could beat either of the first two they were unlikely to gain him any real respect with the Goblins which was why he chose dragons. Knowing full well that the Goblins would force him to fight either a Ukrainian Ironbelly or a Peruvian Vipertooth, which one was yet to be seen though.

It was at this point that a shot of fire interrupted Harry's musing and for the first time he saw the creature he had to survive against for the next 10 minutes. It was small for a dragon, but this was due to breed not age and he knew that this would be a fully grown adult. The Peruvian Vipertooth, the Most Venomous Dragon species known to Wizards. It was probably just less than 5 meters from head to tail, and covered with large scales gleaming like newly polished copper. Along its back small black spikes traced its spine with smaller darker copper scales surrounding them. Its eyes were an endless pit of darkness, looking into them was like witnessing an endless abyss of death and despair. Harry shuddered, momentarily unable to move as he stared at the awesome creature that stood before him. This paralysis wasn't to last however as he found himself having to dodge a stream of green flames shooting out at him, flying faster than he thought possible. A jet of pure energy capable of reducing his fragile body to ash within seconds.

Quickly Harry hid behind a large rock and attempted to calm his breathing, freaking out would do nothing to help him after all. He heard the unmistakable sound of air being forced downwards as the beast took flight, the sheer volume of air being displaced shot dirt and small stones flying out from here the Dragon hovered. A loud roar accompanied another stream of fire leaving the beasts maw, the flames heating the boulder he was behind till he was forced to move. Remembering his many lessons with the Potter House Elves he apparated to another side of the arena before wandlessly banishing a number of football sized stones towards the monster's head. He apparated to the opposite side of the arena and did the same to confuse the beast before apparating back to his original spot behind the boulder. His scent, now spread across the arena as well as the few attacks from opposite sides of the Dragon succeeded in confusing the animal.

Not good news though as in frustration it began to shoot flames in every direction creating a vortex of fire around it's body. The temperature within the arena was akin to being inside a furnace and with every second it increased nearly unbearable after only several seconds. Ignoring this, Harry began enacting the first steps in his plan for facing it. He channelled his magical power into his hands as he was taught and visualised exactly what he wanted, a mounted crossbow and several large iron crossbow bolts. He transfigured a nearby rock into a goat and sent it running towards the beast, which had finally got over its confusion and began honing in on the scent of the young wizard. The previous attempts at spreading his scent having dispersed leaving only one very concentrated smell of sweat and grime. The Dragon, too intent getting to the upstart wizard ignored the goat not even noticing it much to Harry's dismay. He transfigured several other rocks into other animals; another goat, a chicken, a cow and a horse. Before sending them all at once at it. Again, to Harry's dismay none caught the attentions of the Dragon which roared again much louder than before, sending flames towards Harry's conjured crossbow.

Harry was beginning to worry at this point. The Dragon was obviously a very intelligent creature and it was falling for none of his tricks, he'd previously wanted to send the crossbow bolts through the creature's mouth as it spat out the rock animals when it figured out they weren't living creatures. However, it was disinterested in the animals and had destroyed his crossbow. The beast shot more flames towards him and he began running, trying desperately to remember Plan B but being faced with the creature had caused his mind to blank of anything but the constant thought that he needed to survive. After all his plans never turned out well anyway, usually they just ended in more beatings or they just didn't work.

The dragon pounced towards Harry enjoying the thought of live prey and enjoying the chase. Harry glanced up towards the huge hourglass above him, it was barely halfway down at this point, depressingly affirming the need to survive for another 5 minutes. But he knew he couldn't keep this up, the conjuration and transfigurations had taken a lot out of him. All magic seemed to take more out of him when done wandlessly and he only had so much magic he could expend at once. His focus was shot so apparition at this point could prove deadly, the more unfocussed and tired you were the more likely you were to splinch a vital organ or apparate into a wall.

He felt the air around him heat up and swiftly ducked, just as flames shot over his head singeing his hair and causing his skin to crack under the scorching heat that passed perhaps a foot above his head.

Then he suddenly found himself flying through the air, slamming into the wall of the arena with an audible crack as one of his legs broke due to the impact of the collision. He tried to stand only to fall straight back over, black spots clouding his vision as pain shot through him. He attempted to conjure a splint for his leg but before he could a large looming shadow fell over him as the Vipertooth closed in ready to taste its prey finally. Harry was afraid. More afraid than he'd ever been before as realisation dawned on him at how stupid he'd been. His anger at himself bubbling under the surface of his skin the anger drawing from his magical core causing a flow of pure magical energy. The air around him cracked and sparked as tendrils of electricity shot out scorching the ground beneath him, the wall behind him and hitting the dragon's underbelly. Without any warning the green flames shot directly at Harry, not able to dodge or do anything he closed his eyes and accepted his demise.

Much to his surprise the flames didn't roast him. He opened his eyes and saw the ethereal green parting in front of him as if kept from touching him by some invisible shield. The flames stopped and a very disgruntled dragon cocked it's head, obviously not expecting him to be alive let alone unharmed. Harry's aura flared, his eyes widened and he flung his arms out towards the Dragon. His magic reacted and a wave of pure power hit the creature sending it spiralling backwards into a wall on the other side of the arena. Harry apparated to where it landed and punched he dazed dragon in the stomach. His magic channelled into his hand increasing the strength of the punch and Harry felt a bone crack where he hit.

Then it hit him. The tail that is, impaling one of its spikes into his right shoulder and beating him into the ground. His magic reacted again flinging the dragon like it was nothing into the wall with so much force it's skull caved in. Killing the great beast instantly. Harry, tired and hurting all over, just laid there for a second, shut his eyes and waited for the adrenaline rush to wear off.

}-{

As the seconds passed he began to feel the extents of his magical outbursts, he was weak, weak and damn near broken too after being thrown around and hammered into the ground. Not only that but the spike lodged in his shoulder wasn't exactly comfortable either. A set of Goblin healers, made their way over towards him and began pouring potions down his throat. Without any kind of warning one of the Goblins yanked the spike out of his body and began patching up the wound before too much blood escaped, blatantly ignoring the screams the act elicited from Harry.

After around 15 minutes of attention by the healers, Harry began to hobble towards the exit on his newly fashioned crutches. He made his way out of the gate and stopped before the throne of Ragnok. "I survived" Harry grunted towards the Monarch.

"Yes, I suppose you did" the Goblin replied obviously disappointed by this small fact. "And for that reason I find myself naming you Scarspike, Honorary Goblin of Clan Gringotts."

"I'd also like to claim the Dragon; I believe that is my right having bested it in combat?" Harry smirked at the face the Goblin king made at Harry's words.

"It will be done Scarspike, but for now you should head back with Bloodfist to finalise the details of your accounts and impending Lordships" Harry got the message and followed the smaller Goblin back towards the street level of Gringotts Bank.

}-{

It was 5pm by the time Harry had escaped Bloodfist and the tediousness that was claiming his Vaults, Lordships and figuring out what he wanted the Goblins to do with his claimed Dragon. And so, it was an incredibly tired, and incredibly dishevelled looking Harry Potter that left Gringotts. But all in all the day couldn't have gone better for him, granted he probably would have preferred less broken bones but getting out of a fight with a dragon with minimal damage, better than death.

That and he now had three gleaming rings decorating his fingers. On his left ring finger sat the Potter Head of House ring, a gold band with an ornate ruby inlaid at the top, a small griffin on the band followed by the words Aut Conciliu, Aut Gladius (By Council or by the Sword). On his left middle finger, he had the Slytherin ring; two snakes entwined around a flawless emerald, the silver snakes one with little blood rubies for eyes, the other with dark onyx gems. The effect was intimidating to say the least. And lastly on his index finger he wore the Gryffindor ring; A plain platinum and with only the words Unitatis Facit Fortitudinem (Unity Makes Strength). All of the rings could be made visible and invisible at will and only really served a purpose when in formal settings but Harry found himself inspecting them nonetheless. Contemplating exactly what the new jewellery meant for him.

Having spent almost the entire day within Gringotts Harry had little time left to pick up his school supplies, which happened to be by far the easiest task of the day so far. His books had all been pre-ordered and so all that was needed there was the handover of a few Galleons. His potions equipment he upgraded now that he had the money to invest in a much more advanced set, which he had been assured multiple times would not blow up nearly as much as his basic set. He bought a new trunk to pack his school stuff into knowing now that a new trunk with featherweight charms and extension charms would prove incredibly valuable and made life much easier for him in the long run.

As for clothes shopping, that was possibly the easiest of the lot. Madame Arachne, an incredibly skilled seamstress was putting together all his new school robes, dress robes and business robes all made from either Acromantula silk or Unicorn hairs. Having taken his request of anything that looks good and fits to heart the seamstress would be sending his new robes directly to Potter Manor by the next evening ready for him to head off to Hogwarts the next day.

As for informal wear Harry just spent an hour with the women in Harrods in muggle London who took great delight in bringing him endless outfits to model and try on for them. Seeing as how his mobility was somewhat hindered by his earlier feats. This lead to the purchase of an entire new wardrobes worth of clothes, as well as a couple of gifts for his friends back at Hogwarts. He left the shop laden with bags which at his call were whisked away by Dixie whilst he himself was brought back to Potter Manor by Tipsy.

It was taking all his energy at this point to stay stood up. This meant that when Tipsy dropped him on his bed he fell asleep instantaneously, as if a switch had been flicked the second his head hit the mattress. Dropped into a dreamless sleep, that soothed his broken body and finally allowed him to recuperate from the day's activities.

* * *

I own nothing.

Yet ;)


	4. IV - The Golden Trio

_Hello all just wanted to say thanks again for all the support on this, and also now that i have decided to continue writing for the foreseeable future i'm looking into finding a beta reader to check over my work and give advice._

 _If anyone's interested in helping me out dont hesitate to PM me and tell me a bit about you._

 _Thanks again._

* * *

}-{

 **IV - The Golden Trio**

Harry found himself arriving at Kings Cross Station dreadfully early on the morning of the 1st of September. He couldn't wait that morning to return to Hogwarts and had decided, in an effort not to miss the train or suffer any unfortunate incidents that he found himself expecting. As it happened he was so trapped in his musings that when he walked through the divide between platforms 9 and 10 he managed to plough his trolley directly into someone else's sending their belongings flying across the platform.

"Ughh, What the hell did you do that for dumbass?" he turned around and found himself face to face with a very attractive redheaded witch. Her hair was darker than that of the Weasleys' but was still incredibly vibrant, and actually shone in the light. She had dark hazel eyes, and a petite nose with a small scattering of light freckles over the bridge of her nose.

"Umm, well it wasn't really intentional" he replied, running his hands through his already messy hair accidentally revealing his infamous scar. Colour rose to her cheeks and she started apologising profusely trying to pin the blame entirely on herself for leaving the trolley there. Harry laughed at the awkwardness of the whole situation and began to gather her belongings.

Susan stood there frozen to the spot in embarrassment, it probably had been her fault as she'd left her belongings in front of the doorway to the platform so it was only a matter of time before someone hit her trolley. The main reason for her embarrassment was that she had begun to berate Harry Potter. Harry Potter of all people! She hadn't recognised him from behind, after all he seemed to have changed significantly since last year. Gone was the short, scrawny kid and he'd been replaced by a taller, obviously fitter and roguishly handsome young man. Suffice it to say she was internally kicking herself for her own stupidity.

Harry deposited the last of the witch's belongings back onto her trolley before moving back towards his own and taking the handle before steering it away from her trolley. He strolled down the platform slightly before loading his belongings into one of the trains many carriages knowing people would leave the compartment alone if it had already been 'claimed' by someone else.

He then stepped back off the crimson steam train in the hopes of finding a friend to spend the next 40 minutes with. He looked around the platform and saw that there was hardly anyone here this early and he found himself looking once more towards the attractive redhead who seemed to be watching him from afar. He began making his way towards the pretty witch after scanning the platform and finding no one of his friends.

"Hey there, probably should've done this earlier but I was kind of embarrassed," he started as he neared the redhead. "I'm really sorry for that, I was completely distracted and didn't even see your trolley there." He smiled at her waiting for her response.

"Don't apologise, it was my fault I shouldn't have left it right in front of the entrance." She brushed off his apology with a shrug.

"Well probably not, how's about we agree we're both at fault?" he asked, flashing her a lopsided smile which to his amusement caused a faint red tinge to flare on her cheek. "Im Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He continued attempting to make conversation with her.

"Everyone knows who you are Harry there's really no reason to introduce yourself."

"Well I don't want to presume; besides I'm not used to this 'fame' I've supposedly got. Besides I've found in practise that by introducing yourself other people tend to introduce themselves too, and it's a lot less awkward when I know your name too" he responded breaking out in another larger smile when she literally face-palmed hearing his reasons.

"Oh sorry again, I'm Susan, Susan Bones"

"Any relation to an Amelia Bones?" Harry asked, seeing her face light up at the mention of the Head of the DMLE.

"She's my Auntie, she's looked after me my whole life. She's sort of my role model." She admitted.

"She's an incredibly impressive lady from what I've read, seems like a good role model to have" he shrugged. "I don't mean to be rude but what year are you in I recognise you but couldn't place the name to the face."

"I'm a second year too, but your always so closed off with Hermione and Ron I don't think you notice anyone else to be honest." She sighed, "besides I'm a Hufflepuff…"

"So? What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" he asked, confused at why she'd be so ashamed of her house.

"Everyone knows you don't like anyone who's not a Gryffindor…"

"I don't care about people's houses; I judge on what people are like not where they sit at dinner." He looked towards her "does everyone think I'm that prejudiced?"

She nodded "Ron was adamant last year whenever anyone wanted to talk to you, he kept saying about how you didn't want to talk to the likes of the stupid puffs." She saw Harry's hands clench into a fist.

"I'm going to kill Ron when I see him. If he's been stopping people from being friendly with me." He looked sad at this, before looking once more at Susan "Don't listen to him if he says it again okay? And tell the same to anyone else that wants to talk to me if he says it again I'll shut him up permanently" Harry looked over his shoulder to see Neville Longbottom stepping out of the platform's entrance. "I'm gonna go catch up with Neville, why don't you come find me on the train and we can talk a bit more? If you want to that is?" he looked at her for affirmation.

"I'd like that" she answered smiling widely at his want to know more about her. "Can I bring Hannah? She's my best friend"

Harry laughed at this and nodded, "why ask permission, the more the merrier. Besides if she's anything like you I'm sure we'll get along fine" she blushed at this suddenly finding her shoes incredibly interesting. "You're really cute when you blush you know" he said without thinking quickly turning crimson himself. "Bye" he squeaked before practically running towards Neville on the other side of the busying platform.

"And just what were you doing Miss Bones, and who may I ask was that scrumptious looking specimen?" her best friend asked, appearing at her side the second Harry had got far enough away from her not so subtly watching his bum as he walked away.

"Harry Potter" Susan whispered at her friend, unable to stop the red tinge from rushing to her cheeks as she said his name. "He's nothing like they said, and he's nice and he invited us to his cabin with him and his friends later if you want to go?"

"I want to know everything" Hannah whispered excitedly, letting out a small squeak after realising who exactly she'd just called 'scrumptious'. Susan began to explain everything from him hitting her trolley to him apologising like a true gentleman. Excitedly explaining how it had been Ron who didn't want him making friends out of his house not Harry.

At the end of the speech Hannah just stood there thinking to herself before suddenly snapping out of her thoughts and grinning at Susan. "Dibs" she laughed at her friends anger when she said this.

"Ugh, Hannah!" she whined. Then without warning both started giggling like they were 6 years old again. "Come on let's go find you someone else to tease." She laughed and began dragging her friend down the platform pushing their trolleys and debating how this year might differ from their last.

}-{

After leaving Susan Harry had went to speak to Neville and although they weren't close last year Harry found that Neville was an interesting bloke when he wasn't shyly avoiding confrontation. Harry ended up extending another invitation for Neville to join him in his cabin which he had taken instantly. The two boys stayed in the cabin then till the train set off, Hermione joined them about quarter of an hour before the train set off and proceeded to break both boys' backs with bone crushing hugs. They were also joined by Dean and Seamus briefly before both went off in search of 'fit birds' to 'get acquainted to', much to Hermione's obvious disgust. Just before the train set off they were also joined by Susan and her best friend, Hannah, and within seconds they were all laughing and joking around like they'd been friends the whole time.

About 5 minutes after the train departed the compartment door opened, revealing a Harry's other best friend Ron. Instantly his eyes locked on Susan and Hannah, his face twisted into a grimace. "What are those two doing here," his eyes then focussed on Neville "no, what are those three doing in here?" he near hissed at Harry.

"Why shouldn't they be here Ronald?!" Hermione practically yelled at the Redhead.

"He is barely more than a squib unable to do anything useful" he spat back pointing towards Neville, "and those two slags are probably only here to try and get in his pants, Stupid fucking Puffs."

Harry saw the effects of the words on the three people in question; Susan looked nearly in tears, Hannah looked ready to rip him a new one and Neville just began gathering his things as if to leave. Harry looked to the three of them and he wanted them to stay, even Ron though with every second Harry felt his anger rising at him.

"Get Out" Harry whispered looking directly at Ron.

When no one moved, Ron smirked smugly towards the three. "You heard him dipshits, get the hell out" he spat pointing at the door for emphasis.

"I wasn't speaking to them dumbass." Harry hissed towards him, getting up and forcibly removing him from the room. He looked over to his three new friends, "Sorry about him I never knew he could be such a…"

"Dick" Hermione finished for him.

Harry smiled at his brainy friend. "Exactly the word I was looking for" he finished before sitting back down next to Susan and whispering in her ear, "Don't take his words to heart, he doesn't know anything about you, and you're not like that anyway so I have no reason to be afraid, right?"

She laughed and much to both of their surprise flung her arms around him before whispering back, "Maybe sometime" before settling down again, breaking out in a fit of hysterics at the brilliant shade of crimson the raven-haired wizard had gone.

Susan's bout of giggles seemed to break the tension in the room, and they soon were talking amongst themselves just as they had been before the interruption.

They talked for the entire trip back to Hogwarts, not even realising how long it'd been till the train stopped at Hogsmede station and they were forced to part ways as they headed towards the great hall for the sorting feast.

}-{

After the sorting ceremony finished and the students began heading towards their respective common rooms, a very confused Harry was dragged into an abandoned classroom by Hermione. "What changed?" she started "Here I was worried out of my mind over summer, knowing you were stuck with your relatives but you seem good. Great even, you've changed a lot and you're hardly anything like you were last year. So, I repeat, what has happened to you?" she finished, taking a huge breath not realising she'd said all of that in one breath.

"It's a bit of a long story. But I'll try to explain."

Hermione stayed sat there in silence throughout the entire time Harry explained his story. About how the beginning of summer was worse than ever before, to Dobby's visit, to his training all the way up to their meeting back on the Hogwarts Express. He omitted several details, such as his two unexpected Lordships, but for the most part told her everything. When he finally finished, she looked at him for a second open-mouthed. "Harry James Potter! How dare you take such a stupid risk with your life you… you stupid numpty. A dragon? Ugh, I thought the troll last year or Voldemort would have put you off fighting things out of your league."

"Hey! I beat all of them, the troll I killed last year, Voldemort I also killed and as you can see," He said gesturing to his body "the dragon didn't get me either."

"It was still a stupid, stupid risk to take and for what?"

"The Lordship of House Potter for one, as well as emancipation meaning I never have to return to the Dursleys ever again." He grinned at the bushy haired witch, "I'm free, and with my new income I managed to get some proper clothes, I live in a proper house as well as getting fed without fail 3 meals a day."

"I get it, I really do it's just…."

He interrupted her at this point, "and Potter Manor has a _huge_ library, which you can see when you visit."

"How huge is _huge?"_

He knew he'd got her then, if all else fails mention books and Hermione forgets whatever she was just doing. It was a brilliant trick that Harry found useful in many situations.

"Bigger than the school library" he laughed holding his hand out to escort her back to the Gryffindor common room.

They walked back together much more at ease now that Hermione had had her rant, and so the two best friends got to talking about the newest additions to their friendship circle. Hermione was incredibly pleased at the addition of two more girls to talk, mentioning something about boys being completely thick. Whatever that meant.

They walked through the hole in the wall, and into the circular room that was the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as they got there the two friends knew something was wrong from the hush that fell over the rooms inhabitants the second they walked in.

Harry looked towards his housemates and his eyes rested on Katie Bell who just pointed upwards towards the boy's dormitories and Harry sprinted up the stairs to see what caused the reaction from the Gryffindors. He opened the door to the second-year boy's dorm and saw chaos, someone's belongings were strewn across every inch of the room, and in the corner, was Neville head in his hands.

He was obviously distraught, and Harry closed the distance putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder and asking if he was alright. Neville then began to explain how he'd caught Ron going through Harry's belongings looking for his Invisibility cloak. When Neville had tried to stop the redhead, Ron had got angry and started throwing Neville's belongings around the room before skulking off, invisibility cloak in hand.

This made Harry incredibly angry. Not only had Ron taken one of his most precious possessions, he had also insulted Neville once again. Harry stood up and helped Neville gather his possessions before leaving the dorm in search of the redhead. He stepped into the common room and made a beeline for the twins. "Where is he?"

"How, little Harrykins…" one twin started.

"would we know who…" the other continued.

"you're talking about" they finished together.

"Cut the crap and tell me where Ron is. Now." He didn't have to raise his voice, his tone change said it all and the twins knew it.

"Don't kill him Harry. He's a nob but he's our brother."

"He's down at the quidditch pitch, he's with Parvati he's trying to impress her."

"Don't care" Harry said already leaving through the portrait. Several people began to follow him, interested in the fight that was supposedly about to happen between the two former best friends.

When Harry got to the Quidditch pitch he saw the two Gryffindors immediately and summoned his cloak from beside the redhead. "Stand up Ron." He shouted his anger showing in his voice.

"Piss off Scarhead." Came the reply from beside Parvati, who madly scrambled to her feet quickly getting out of the way of the two boys.

Harry brought out his wand and aimed it at Ron. "I said stand, you insult my friends and take my stuff? Defend yourself."

Ron stood and levelled his own wand at Harry and immediately began throwing spells at the raven-haired wizard. Harry just sidestepped the spells Ron was throwing his way, Ron was a subpar wizard at best and none of these spells would do anything to Harry if they hit but Harry had to teach him a lesson. In truth, it wasn't a duel, or even a fight, as soon as Harry began casting it would be over in a second but Ron had to learn.

After spotting a particularly nasty spell that could've seriously damaged Harry had it hit, a bludgeoning spell that they were taught by some fifth years last year, Harry saw red and began casting himself. He sent a couple of stunners at the redhead, following them up with a disarming spell which caused Ron's wand to fly into Harry's hand. He then sent a body bind at Ron and lifted him in the air removing much of his clothing. Humiliating him in front of almost the entirety of Gryffindor house. Harry banished the clothing before dropping the boy and making his way up towards the castle once again.

Behind him all he heard was the excited whispering from behind him as the Gryffindors began to talk amongst themselves, trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. Only one comment however stuck out to Harry as he walked away.

"Seems the Golden Trio, have split."

* * *

...I own nothing...


	5. V - Potions

}-{

 **V - Potions**

The next morning was host to Harry's worst breakfast since attending Hogwarts, the infamous rumour mill led to whispers breaking out behind Harry wherever he went. Most were harmless but some hit home hard, especially when people combined their new theories with the existing theories about Harry's less than stellar home life. Luckily though most people didn't openly approach him since the one thing they all agreed upon was that he kicked Ron's arse with little to no effort at all. The constant whispering got so bad in fact that Harry was for the first time in his life looking forward to his Potions lesson with Snape first thing, if there was one thing Snape hated more than Gryffindors it was being interrupted in his own lessons.

It was for this reason that Harry found himself waiting outside the potions dungeon almost half an hour early, secretly Harry had also been looking forward to potions for the simple fact of proving Snape wrong after last year. His advanced tutoring with his grandfather, Fleamont Potter inventor of Sleekeasy's Hair Potion, a relative genius in the art of potion making meant that Harry had been taught how to brew successfully. He couldn't wait to wipe the smirk off the greasy bat's face!

Gradually more students trickled towards the dungeon, until which point that the bat's voice could be heard commanding them to enter. Everybody sat down, the desks were all set out in 2 person configurations but Harry was left alone this time. Neville had paired with Hermione; Ron wasn't speaking to him and had paired with Goyle of all people! So, Harry just sat at the back of the class, on his own waiting for the instruction from the front of the class.

"Somehow all of you managed to pass last year's practical examination." Snape started, shooting an obvious look at Neville and a couple of other Gryffindors. "So, to ensure that your skills have not decreased over the break I require you to work in pairs to create an acceptable vial of Forgetfulness Potion." He smirked at the smug looks on most of the students faces, "Without your potions textbooks." That caused many of the class to lose their gleeful expressions. "Now does everyone have a partner?" Snape cast a careful eye over the classroom. "Oh dear, I truly apologise Miss Greengrass it seems your stuck with Potter…. Now everyone you have 2 hours, Begin!"

Harry was quickly joined by a breathtakingly beautiful girl; cream coloured skin, with the silkiest golden locks Harry had ever seen shimmering down her back to just above her hips and her eyes. Icy Blue and radiating power, Harry now realised part of why she was called the Ice Queen of Slytherin. "Potter, shut up sit down and stay out of my way. Okay?"

"Um, we're supposed to be working together. As a team" he relied in a much friendlier tone.

"No, im not looking bad because your too thick to remember the potion correctly. Now sit down and stay there."

"No"

"Then stand there, but stay out of my way." And with that the blonde began to brew the potion. She began correctly but was stood there in thought by the third ingredient.

"2 Sprigs" Harry whispered.

"I knew that Potter. Piss off." And with that she correctly managed the rest of step 1 and whilst leaving the liquid to brew she began writing down the rest of the steps, ready for step 2 after it had finished the first stage of brewing.

"Wrong." Harry smiled towards the pretty witch, reading her notes over her shoulder.

"Last warning Potter, next time you speak without permission I'll hex your bits off."

Harry laughed and decided to play along. He sat down on his stool and raised his hand.

"Potter, what are you doing you imbecile." She hissed at him in annoyance.

"Can I speak?" he said grinning like a lunatic at her frustration.

"Say your piece…. Then fuck off dipshit, I don't want to fail this."

"Your wrong" he said again, taking her quill off her and correcting the mistakes on her parchment. After re-reading his corrections he passed the parchment back to the pretty witch. He then stood, picked up his stool and moved away from the desk opening a textbook and beginning reading.

30 minutes later, and his partner handed in the perfect forgetfulness potion over to Snape. Who promptly gave 20 points to Slytherin and took 20 points from Gryffindor for Harry almost ruining the potion and the two 'partners' were excused from the class. As soon as they left the room Harry sped away from the witch, heading towards the library to begin the 12-inch essay he'd just been set by the greasy potions master.

"Potter" her voice rang out in the empty corridor, leaving Harry no choice but to turn and see what the witch wanted from him. "You realise we have to work together for the rest of term, right?" she asked.

"No, it was just for this lesson or at least that's what Snape said."

"No, we're stuck with each other for the rest of term. Paired study whilst we study the dangerous potions." She said in a condescending tone.

"Well fuck." Was Harry's reply before he turned on his heel and began walking away once again.

That apparently angered the witch, who began running after him "What the hell do you mean. I'm the one stuck with you, not the other way around."

"I'd happen to dispute that, without me you would've cocked up a first-year potion." He said continuing without looking back her.

She took out her wand and aimed it at the raven-haired wizard. She uttered the spell that coined her as the Ice Queen, a modified glacius which directly affected a male's privates causing them to sing soprano for a couple weeks. She aimed it at the wizard but before it hit it fizzled out just before hitting him. She recast it but to no more effect, she repeated the incantation louder and sent it towards his back but before it hit he dodged the spell. Sending a tripping hex back at her as well as a banishing spell, sending her sliding back down the smooth stone floor.

She looked up from her position laid on the floor just in time to see him disappear around a corner.

}-{

The rest of Daphne's day went by just like usual but she hadn't yet calmed down after the disaster that happened during Potions that morning. She felt humiliated and had refused to acknowledge her friend for the rest of the day, content with quietly seething at the thought of the raven-haired wizard and how he had so easily and thoroughly kicked her ass.

Later she was found by her best friend, Tracey, sat on a sofa in the corner of the Slytherin common room which was empty off all but her and a couple of first years. "So what exactly happened between you and the Gryffindor Golden Boy?" Tracey's voice rang out towards the blonde.

"He beat me." A still fuming Daphne, replied to her best friend through gritted teeth. Not enjoying the reminder.

"He beat you? At potions? But he sucks at potions!"

"Apparently not! He beat me at potions, then had the audacity imply that I'd be the reason we failed potions, and then I tried to freeze him and he humiliated me. Like I was NOTHING!" She practically yelled at her friend, who was barely containing her snigger at her friend finally being one upped. Daphne had always been at the top, not many people knew it but the pretty blonde was first in their year, followed closely by Hermione Granger. Daphne however didn't show of like the muggleborn know it all, the only weak link in Daphne's repertoire was Defence but luckily that was Granger's worst subject too.

Daphne threw her head into a cushion and let out a muffled scream, which caused the other witch to burst out laughing which only increased more when she was forced to dodge the flying cushion. "Calm down Daph, it was probably just luck. Come on its time for food…" Tracey whined at her friend standing up and making for the exit.

"Fine but we don't speak of this again. Understand?" Daphne hissed slipping once more into her 'Ice Queen' persona. Her face becoming devoid of emotion and her eyes piercingly icy as she put up her mask once more.

"Talk about what?" Tracey replied hiding her smile as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her out of the common room.

}-{

As Harry made his way down towards the great hall for dinner he thought about how his day had gone. In all his classes (Except Potions) he was commended by his teachers for his improved work ethic and control of his magic. He had been the first to transfigure his beetle into a button which had impressed McGonagall who had looked incredibly impressed and commended him. According to the older witch he was the first person in the past 20 years to get it correct first time, the only other person she remembered being James Potter when he was younger.

However, Harry couldn't ignore what happened with Greengrass outside the potions classroom first thing. On some level, he felt guilty for what he had done, but at the same time he didn't at all. Anybody that hexed someone else behind their back deserved exactly what they got.

It was then that a voice broke him out of his musing. "Harry… hey wait there a minute." He turned to find Hannah Abbott running towards him. That was at least until she tripped on a loose tile on the floor sending her flying towards Harry, who somehow managed to catch the witch twirling her around to slow her momentum. That was until he realised where his hands were and he promptly let go of her making her stumble slightly and making his face flush bright crimson.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to… um… I mean…" he stumbled on his words awkwardly running his fingers through his already messy hair and refusing to make eye contact with the pretty witch.

She was very, very pretty; she had long brown hair that reached almost half way down her back, petite features on her face and a few freckles dusting her ivory skin, and then there was her body. She wasn't fat or even chubby but had a perfect hourglass figure already much like Susan, but her Boobs weren't as big as the other Hufflepuffs they were still big but there was a reason the boys called Susan 'Busty Bones', Hannah however had a much nicer ass than Susan even under her Hogwarts robes you could still see the perfectly rounded curves. Perfectly rounded curves that he had just been squeezing, accidentally but still it had made him hard instantly.

She began to laugh and just linked her arm with his directing him towards the Great Hall and engaging in small talk. Inwardly grinning like a mad-woman after seeing the effect she'd had on him at the noticeable tent he'd acquired for a few minutes after holding her. She'd been sure to undo a couple of buttons before calling to him too making her cleavage more noticeable but she needn't have bothered. Harry was too much of a Gentleman to stare at her like most the other guys in school.  
They made it to the entrance to the Hall and began to remove her arm from his ready to part ways to their respective tables. She began to walk towards the Hufflepuff table when he caught up to her and began their conversation once more, taking a seat next to her when they reached the table. They were soon joined by the other second years who all looked quite confused at seeing the Gryffindor there but after a second they all just joined the conversation and no one mentioned Harry's appearance at the table.

Susan took the other spot next to Harry and, much to Hannah's distaste, began brushing against him and touching him getting closer to him with every second. Hannah saw this and did the same of course, one upping her friend when asking him to pass the potatoes and resting her hand on his upper thigh. Leaving it there for the rest of the meal, struggling to eat one-handed but revelling at the simple act of touching and stroking his leg.

When they finished eating the girls bid Harry goodnight with a kiss on the cheek, parting ways to go to their respective common rooms.

The girls walked in silence, until they got inside their dorm. "What were you doing Sue! I was so close then you come along and confuse him!"

"What are you talking about, I couldn't let you beat me we both want him don't we?"

The brunette just nodded crossing her arms over her chest still annoyed at the redhead's interference tonight.

"I needed to tell you something anyway." Susan started looking at the other girl, "What would you think if we could share him?"

"What do you mean share? I don't want to be a consort or a concubine or anything like that!"

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't find you. I was talking to Auntie about how we'd made friends with Harry and how he'd changed since last year…"

"So…?"

"She told me that the changes are probably because of family magic. He may have become Lord Potter and that may have changed his appearance slightly, and then she told me that there were quite a few Lordships that were taken up over summer. He may be Lord of more than one House!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "If it got serious we could be sister wives like we used to talk about."

The brunette looked at the other girl with astonishment. "You really think he's Lord of more than one House?"

Susan nodded. "We've just gotta convince him we're who he should be with"

"But why hasn't he told anyone if that's the case? Most people would be screaming from the rooftops if they could have multiple wives."

"Think about him for a second, he's not like that. Which is exactly why we have to snatch him up before anyone else catches wind that he's that available."

Hannah nodded her head before sighing loudly, thinking about Susan's idea. They'd talked about it when they were younger after all they'd been friends since they were 3 they were almost like sisters. They'd had crazy dreams about a boy who'd sweep them both of their feet and they could be with each other and the perfect guy too. But that was all a dream. But if there was anyone that seemed right out of a dream it was Harry Potter.

She sighed again before turning to her dormmate.

"What's the plan red?"

* * *

...NOTHING...

 _...Soon?..._

... _Probably not though...  
_


	6. VI - Of Snakes and Cats

**VI - Of Snakes and Cats**

September flew by for Harry. His classes were blissfully simple, although defence was painful with the clearly incompetent, Lockhart, teaching them. After a couple of days, the rumours about him and Ron had died down significantly. Harry had also managed to become good friends with Neville, who unlike Ron, never put down anyone and, with a little bit of support, had shown himself to be a more than capable wizard. Harry spent a lot of time with the two Hufflepuff girls, who managed to find new ways every day to make him blush. It had confused him, especially when he found himself dreaming about the two witches. He fancied them both but he had no clue which one more so he hadn't made a move based on his feelings yet.

Before he knew it, it was his least favourite day of the year once again, 31st of October. The day Voldemort was defeated 12 years ago and the day his parents had died. No one ever remembered that part when they laughed and congratulated him. The whole holiday made him feel sick to his stomach, and that was why he found himself floating above the quidditch pitch at 7 o'clock in the morning. He just wanted to be alone for a bit and the wind relaxed him as he hovered on his Nimbus.

It was Sunday so there would be no classes today, and that also meant the general school populous would likely still be in bed for a while. This should make avoiding his friends easier but there weren't an awful lot of places to hide in Hogwarts. He wondered where he could try and hide. It hit me instantly! If anyone knew a place where someone could hide without being found, it would be the house elves. Harry headed towards the kitchen, which he had been told about by the Hufflepuff girls. Underneath his invisibility cloak, no one bothered him and he soon made it to a painting of a fancy fruit bowl, he tickled the pear and walked into the kitchen. He was met by a few house elves, who insisted they fix him up a small feast for breakfast. When he sat down to eat the meal, he looked around the kitchen briefly, catching the eye of an elf, who was trying very hard not to be seen. Unfortunately for the elf, Harry recognised him in an instant and made his way towards the squealing elf.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" He asked wondering why the small elf was hiding in the Hogwarts kitchens of all places. After all, he had an awful master, did he not?

"Dobby was checking up on the Great Harry Potter Sir, making sure The Great Harry Potter was safe." The elf replied, looking afraid of Harry's reaction.

"Oh…thanks Dobby. Are you going to come eat with the other elves and I?"

"The Great Harry Potter offers to eat with Dobby! Like Dobby is a friend." Dobby remarked his eyes widening in surprise.

"Err, of course. You are a friend Dobby."

Another squeal from the tiny elf rang out as Harry just stood there, confusion evident on his face.

"Actually, Dobby could you help me with something?" Harry asked the excitable creature.

"Dobby will help his friend the Great Harry Potter with anything!"

"I need to find a place where I can be alone. Do you know of anywhere?"

"Harry Potter needs to find the come and go room." Dobby replied going into quick detail about a room on the seventh floor, opposite a painting of Barnabas the Barmy.

With a squeal, the small elf popped off muttering to himself about being here too long. Harry took that as his cue to leave as well, thanking the other elves for the meal and heading upstairs, in the hope, that Dobby was telling the truth.

}-{

He made it to the seventh floor and found the painting with little effort. Harry began walking down the corridor repeatedly thinking to himself _'I need a place where I can study in peace.'_ Repeating his need, he passed the painting for the third time. Out of nowhere, a door appeared, leading to a comfortable room, similar to the Gryffindor common room. It contained sofas, a small library, and a few desks that he could use to do his homework.

Harry remained in the room for several hours, revelling at the lack of distractions and other people. He had managed to complete his Charms essay, Transfiguration essay and was close to finishing his Runes when the door opened and another figure strode into the room. She looked over towards him and let out an audible sigh at the sight of the young wizard.

"Potter." Daphne said looking towards him in disgust, before heading towards one of the desks in the corner and sitting down and beginning to work on a project of her own. Harry ignored the intrusion and went back to his essay, finishing it quickly. Smiling to himself, he realised he had no more assignments to complete. With a quick tempus charm, he found it was only just past 3 o'clock, so he reached into his bag taking out one of his more advanced books one on becoming an Animagus, and began reading. However, he was only a couple chapters further in when he heard a couple of exaggerated huffs from the corner of the room. He turned to look at the Slytherin and struggled to contain his smile at the sight of her screwing her parchment into a ball and setting it on fire. He continued to watch for a minute as she kept writing a few lines on the parchment before each piece got the same treatment as the first.

5 sheets of parchment later, Daphne let out another exaggerated huff and held her head in her hands. Harry gathered his things and shoved them all into his bag before throwing it to the side of his sofa and heading towards the blonde. "Having trouble?" he asked putting on a straight face.

"Don't need help from the likes of you Potter." She replied her voice dripping with venom.

"Fine," he said putting his arms up in mock surrender, "Just thought I'd ask." He walked back towards his sofa, picked up his bag and walked straight out the exit without a second thought. He got halfway down the corridor when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Potter. I didn't mean that"

He turned and looked at the blonde, the corners of his mouth turning upwards at the sight of her discomfort. "What was that sorry? I didn't quite hear you."

"Prat" she hissed, turning on her heel and slamming the door.

After a second of contemplation Harry made his way back inside the room and set his stuff down opposite Daphne. "How can I help?"

"How the hell am I supposed to write 12 inches on Flobberworm Mucus?" she huffed, throwing her hands up to exaggerate her point.

It ended up taking the two a half hour to write the rough draft of Daphne's essay. Harry happened to help a lot more than he thought he would need to, especially since Daphne was the supposed Potions genius of the pair (ignoring the fact that Harry did almost all the work in lessons). It also helped Harry to talk to someone, even if it was a snake, just for some human contact. Especially someone who didn't mention what today was for the wizarding world. Harry, strangely actually found himself enjoying the blonde's company. When she wasn't stressed or around her friends, she was rather amiable, not friendly by any stretch of the imagination but she was nice. It also helped that she somehow looked even better outside of her school robes, and Harry found his eyes wandering several times during the evening, much to his embarrassment.

After they finished Daphne's draft, they began talking about Potions and his noticeable improvement in the class, as well as his overall change from last year. It surprised Harry that she was that forward with him and he wasn't sure of what to say, not wanting to delve too much into his home life with a stranger.

"Are you cheating or did you hire a tutor?" she asked for probably the third time.

"Neither; I've already told you."

"Ugh, what if we alternated truths? I'll even let you go first, but we have to promise to keep each other's secrets?" she asked whilst doing her best impression of puppy eyes.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he replied. After her nod, he continued "Fine, why don't you tell me why you decided to hex me after our first lesson?" he smirked at her discomfort and waited for the reply.

"I hate being beaten, and then you acted as if being partnered with me was the worst thing you could think of and saw red." She squirmed in her seat a little, "How did you block that spell so quickly? You weren't even watching me."

"You were predictable. I am sorry for how that turned out, by the way, but you were so intent even after I stopped your first two spells. Similarly, I saw red and I don't much appreciate being hexed when I'm not looking." he paused, pleased to see she looked embarrassed at that statement. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you…" she began, before being swiftly interrupted by Harry.

"Before that lesson, I don't believe we'd ever spoken but you decided then and there to be as hostile as possible with me."

"Well, when I got stuck with you, I thought that my Potions grade was ruined. Last year, you were horrific at Potions and I jumped to conclusions. I admit I was a bit of a bitch."

Harry burst into a fit of giggles, "bit of an understatement there…" he said with a smirk getting a very mature stuck out tongue in response.

"My turn again." She said and after a brief nod of his head she continued, "What caused your obvious change this year?"

"You're awfully persistent you know. Fine, I guess… I'll tell you." He replied looking briefly at his watch before breaking out into a huge smile, "Next time." He winked, flashed her a smile and ran out of the room.

"POTTER!" she shouted towards him as he ran towards the door. She sent a light tripping hex, just as he exited the room, that missed. "Prat" she muttered under her breath before beginning to gather her belongings and exiting the room herself.

}-{

"… _Blood_ … _Tear_ … _Kill_ …" a cold, murderous voice echoed through the corridor. Harry sped up, heading in the direction of the strange rasping voice. "… _Kill_ … _Die_ … _KILL_ …." the voice echoed through the halls. He turned the corner and his feet hit water, a huge puddle flowing out from a nearby bathroom. He looked up and saw that attached to one of the wall braziers was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat. Hung from the metal casing by her tail, completely still. Next to the brazier, written in large letters, in what looked to be blood, was a message: _**'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.'**_ Harry had just enough time to read the message when a string of people rounded the corner, their respective conversations ending at the sight of the message and the dead cat.

Unfortunately, Filch had also rounded the corner and surveyed the scene and saw his pet hung on the wall. "You'll pay for this, mark my words! I'll see you hung for this!" the grizzled caretaker yelled at Harry, visibly shaking and reaching to strike the young wizard.

"That'll be quite enough, Argus" the headmaster's voice rung out. Dumbledore commanded the students back to their dormitories with their respective heads. Harry and Filch remained however, the latter still ready to throttle the raven-haired wizard. Dumbledore inspected Mrs Norris and assured the caretaker that she wasn't dead but merely petrified and could be cured with time and some mandrakes. This calmed the caretaker somewhat but he was still shaking and muttering to himself as he stalked off down the corridor to mourn the loss of his companion for the time being.

Harry was taken to the headmaster's office, still incredibly confused and cursing his terrible luck with this day in particular.

"Harry, my boy, I've been meaning to talk to you. I'd like to enquire about your living situation over the course of this summer." The headmaster started, ignoring what had just occurred downstairs, instead focusing on this new and completely unrelated topic.

"I don't see that it is any of your business sir, my living situation after all is not something you must be informed upon as headmaster of this institute." Harry replied in an almost bored fashion.

"Now, Harry, there is no need for such hostility, is there? As for it being part of my job, it does in fact happen to fall under my duties as your magical guardian." The older man continued his eyes twinkling all the while.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but you are misinformed. I do not have a magical guardian; I have been deemed of age by the Goblins of Gringotts." Harry smirked as the twinkle died in the headmaster's eyes.

"I was not made aware of this, but I must implore you to tell me of how this came about." The headmaster said rubbing his temples and taking off his glasses. Harry felt an alien presence in his mind, the headmaster was using Legilimency to invade Harry's mind and attempt to pluck the information from his head. Harry was not a very skilled Occlumens, however he was skilled enough to feel the invasion and he wasted no time in sending a body bind hex at the headmaster, who simply batted it aside with a flick of his wrist.

"You dare invade my mind without my permission!" Harry screamed at the Headmaster, "Fetch Professor McGonagall immediately; I do not feel comfortable alone with you."

"I'm sure there will be no need for that Harry; it was a simple mistake on my part."

Harry didn't listen however and instead strode out of the room without another look at the Headmaster. Entering McGonagall's office minutes later and informing her of what had occurred, not trying in the slightest to hide his disgust and hatred of the situation. To say that the deputy headmistress was angry would be tantamount to saying that losing a limb was as painful as a sharp prod. Less than 3 minutes after Harry found himself in her office she was running out of it muttering a very colourful stream of profanities as she headed towards the old fool's office.

}-{

Harry, tired and wanting nothing more than to sleep, walked into the Gryffindor common room to the all too familiar hushing of voices as every head in the room turned to him. It was Ron in the end, who broke the silence.

"You really have changed, haven't you Harry? Why would you kill the cat?" he asked snidely.

"Why would I kill the fricking cat, you brain dead fuck?" Harry snapped back at the redhead.

"That's what we're all wondering scar face."

Harry looked around the room and saw the looks on the faces of the gathered Gryffindors. None of were backing him up, instead each one seemed to be waiting for his response. "You seriously all believe that I'm responsible for that?" he asked looking at his supposed friends and housemates with disgust. None of the assembled spoke out or defended his innocence. All unsure of what to do or say in this situation. Harry stood there in shock, last year he thought he'd gained a family, friends that would stand by him. All of his housemates were happy to leave him to himself, the only upside was that Hermione was nowhere to be seen so hopefully she'd stay by him. Harry found himself filled with disgust at them all, struck with a sudden loss of any House spirit he'd ever had.

"Well scar face? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ron attacked Harry once again.

"You all make me feel sick." Harry whispered, his voice carrying in the silence of the room. "From this moment onwards, I am no longer a Gryffindor; I refuse to be associated with you people. Therefore, I am resigning from my position as Gryffindor seeker and any points I receive in any classes, I will refuse on principle." He said with icy conviction as his eyes scanned the room, making contact with everyone he had considered a friend. He turned on his heel, sped up the stairs to the boy's dorm and his eyes misted with every step he took. He jumped on his bed, closed the curtains and collapsed in a fit of tears in his silenced bed.

* * *

-I own nothing-

 _Thanks to Haphne24 the beta for this story. :)_


	7. VII - The Dueling Club

_Hello all just want to say a quick thank you for all the support on this and wanted to clear up a couple of things.  
_

 _I have had MANY reviews and PMs about my 'Mistake' with Harry's age and the Hogwarts students taking electives in Year 2, and i want to reiterate that this is INTENTIONAL as I feel i can write a better story without having to write a filler Year for Year 3 where nothing of note really happens._

 _Please before berating me and stooping to flat out insulting me get your facts straight! I know what I have done and i have done it for a reason, if you don't like that I unfortunately cannot do anything but tell you not to read it._

 _Anyway thanks again and i hope this has solved any misconceptions._

* * *

 **VII - The Dueling Club**

}-{

The next morning Harry was up and out of the Gryffindor common room at 5 am, before anyone else was awake. He left the tower, instead choosing to sit outside McGonagall's office reading his book and waiting for the Transfiguration Professor to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was less than an hour before his head of house emerged from her private quarters. "Mr Potter, what can I do for you this morning? If this is about the Headmaster let me assure you he will not be doing that again." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Professor thank you that is good to hear." Harry replied pausing for a second before continuing, "Miss McGonagall I have removed myself from Gryffindor and am making a formal request to move into Lords quarters." He said allowing his Potter ring to become visible and showing the Professor.

"Lord Potter? When did that happen? And why have you removed yourself from Gryffindor?" she said, confusion evident on her face and hurt apparent in her voice.

"My 'family' has turned its back on me. Ron attacked me last night accusing me of killing Mrs Norris, but not one Gryffindor came to my defence or even stopped his tirade. They all believe I'm evil and that I murdered fricking cat for no reason." He stopped for a second before continuing "I told them all last night that I was no longer a Gryffindor and I have every intention of keeping to that. If you won't take me from there I will transfer schools. I'm sorry Professor." He finished.

It took half an hour for McGonagall to set up the Lord's accommodation, choosing to personally show him to his new quarters. Tears streaming from her eyes as one of her cubs, the son of two of her all-time favourite pupils, left her house. Forced out by the actions of the people who should have stood by him no matter what. The sheer amount of emotions she was feeling at that moment was overwhelming but the most prevalent two would be the feeling of loss, that and anger at her lions.

}-{

5 minutes later an irate Professor McGonagall strode into the Gryffindor common room. She brought up her wand and used a modified sonorous to shoot a booming echo through the tower, causing the inhabitants to run into the common room, confused and afraid. Not one of them remembered ever being awoken by their head of house, and they were all terrified upon seeing the look on her face.

After all the Gryffindors had assembled Miss McGonagall began her tirade, a 20-minute-long rant about how despicable they had all acted. About how every single one of them should be ashamed of themselves, as well as this being the first recorded incident of a Gryffindor removing themselves from the house. She yelled at the collected students with a ferocity that none had ever seen before, not even the Weasley twins had seen her anywhere near this angry.

McGonagall was so furious that she took every earned house point from the Gryffindors, who had been leading till that point, leaving them so far behind they had no chance of contending for the House Cup this year. Add this to the loss of their star Seeker and Gryffindor were now out of contention for both inter-house competitions this year.

The Professor left soon afterwards, making her way down towards the great hall leaving all the Gryffindors guilt-ridden after their mistreatment of Harry. All except for two that is, Hermione and Neville had been studying with each other last night and were previously unaware of what had happened. Both quickly followed their Head of House after throwing several looks of disgust at the others.

"Miss McGonagall?" Hermione called after the elder witch, "Has Harry really left Gryffindor? What really happened?" she asked concern showing on her face.

"I am very glad that neither of you were involved, with the events of last night." McGonagall answered, "In short Harry was accused of attacking Mrs Norris last night and not one of your housemates defended him. Choosing to believe the worst of Harry instead of standing by his side like they should have." She concluded looking pensive.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Neville asked.

"This as far as I am aware has not happened before. But for now, Harry is living in Lords quarters as is his right as Lord Potter. How he falls in the House system is unknown to me now but one thing is for sure. He will not be returning to Gryffindor Tower, he has made that abundantly clear." She finished just as they entered the Great hall.

}-{

Whilst Professor McGonagall held her impromptu 'meeting' with the inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower, Harry was inspecting his new home. There was a small common room, a circular space lavishly furnished with sofas, rugs and best of all a small library full of texts that Harry could read. The rest of his quarters were just as lavishly furnished, with two bedrooms both with ensuites housing huge tubs with more taps than he cared to count. It wasn't as fancy as Potter Manor, but was much nicer than the dorms he'd previously been in. That and it was quiet, which was something that Harry liked a lot, especially when he thought about never hearing Ron snore again.

He remained in his quarters for the next couple of hours, officially moving his things into the bedroom and taking a long relaxing bath before he made his way to the great hall.

Upon entering the great hall Harry made his way directly towards the Hufflepuff table to sit with Susan and Hannah, trying to ignore the hush that fell on the hall as he entered. "Girls." Harry said nodding towards the two girls in question as he sat down.

"Harry what's happened? The Gryffindors have been sat in silence since they got here, that and they've lost all of their House Points." Susan asked, putting her hand on his thigh and moving closer to him.

Harry then explained what had happened to the girls, telling them of everything from the events of last night to his new quarters.

"So, you're no longer a Gryffindor then? Does that mean you can join Hufflepuff?" Hannah asked, mirroring Susan's acts and resting her hand on his other thigh and stroking it slowly.

"Nope. And to be honest I have no clue what I am right now, or where I'm going next." He replied in a whisper, putting his arms round each of their waists and pulling them closer. "But Thank you, for sticking by me." He whispered to the two girls kissing each on the cheek before standing and heading towards his first lesson, leaving the two girls blushing furiously behind him.

}-{

Over the next couple of days, the Hogwarts rumour mill worked overtime with the news of Harry's departure from the House of the Brave, especially when added to the young wizard moving into ' _Lords'_ quarters. He had unfortunately revealed to the world his ascension to Lord Potter a lot earlier than he had originally planned. This was incredibly infuriating, especially as it caused a polar change in most of the female population of Hogwarts. Each wanting a piece of the young Lord, this of course also didn't help his standing with the male populous, a lot of whom were giving him dirty looks or attempting to physically intimidate him when 'their' girls got to close to him.

He continued to sit with the Hufflepuffs at meal times, with Neville and Hermione joining them every time. Neither of them had spoken to any other Gryffindors in days, only returning to the common room to sleep and avoiding their housemates like the plague throughout the rest of the day. Harry had shown them both his quarters after the two of them had apologised profusely for not being there to back him up.

What was most curious was the red tinge that dusted both of their cheeks when he asked what they had been doing. That and their apparent closeness that had appeared since that night. It seemed that his two best friends were becoming more than that, and Harry found himself grinning like a madman when he finally put two and two together. This also led to him excusing himself suddenly, every so often to allow the two more time together.

Almost all of the other Gryffindors had begrudgingly apologised to him after the incident, however the vast majority of the apologies were obviously forced and he found himself only forgiving a select few. Mainly the first years and the quidditch team who he was on good standing with, Oliver Wood had been a pain in the ass though constantly finding and attempting to convince his star seeker to return to Gryffindor and more importantly the quidditch team.

That was NOT going to happen. Harry still had no clue what was happening with his House but knew that he couldn't return to the Lion's Den, not after they discarded him. No, he'd been there, done that and got the oversized t-shirt. Besides, his new accommodation was much nicer and with Neville and Hermione able to enter it wasn't lonely either. He seemed to have lucked his way into a very good situation. Where he knew most people's true colours and he got his own apartment for his troubles!

}-{

Harry was sat at the Hufflepuff table sat next to the beautiful Susan and Hannah once again eating lunch and talking excitedly about the duelling class that was happening later, when Harry's beautiful snowy owl flew into the room. Circling above Harry's head, landing only after he threw a piece of bacon to the greedy owl. "Hey Girl! Finally finished?" he asked taking the owl's leg and removing the attached letter, sealed with the distinctive crest of Gringotts bank.

Hedwig nodded, puffing out her chest to emphasise her amazingness. Making the young wizard laugh at the bird's ego. "Here, I was finished anyway." He said pushing his plate towards his pet, smiling at her reaction. Gobbling what remained off the plate before jumping to his shoulder smacking him playfully on the back of the head and soaring out of the hall.

Susan and Hannah both raised an eyebrow at the display of affection from the genius owl and her owner. "It happens a lot." Hermione told the two witches, seeing their reaction.

"They have a strange relationship." Susan said.

"But what did she bring you?" Hannah added glancing at the unopened letter in his hand.

"Hopefully good news." He replied breaking the seal and breaking out into a huge grin at the contents.

"Don't leave us in suspense… what is it?" Hermione whined hating not knowing something her friend did.

He winked at the bushy haired witch, "Why ruin the surprise?" he said with a smirk. Before standing and offering his arms to the two witches beside him, "Time for this duelling club first!" he said leading the girls towards the duelling hall where they were supposed to be meeting for the compulsory class.

}-{

The five friends walked into the duelling hall and stood by the long runway where the other 2nd years had congregated. Talking animatedly about what was going to happen, wondering who was leading the club. Everyone hoping that their Ex-Duelling champion charms professor would be teaching them.

Unfortunately, that was not to be the case however as the door slammed open and Flop-hart walked in flashing a smile at the girls as he made his way up the steps onto the runway. "As you can see children, today you have the honour of being taught by me. Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin Third Class, defeater of many dark creatures and wizards alike." He finished with another flashy smile into the audience. "Today I will teach you how to duel correctly, and to help me I have enlisted the help of your potions profess…."

Bang. The doors to the duelling hall slammed open as the greasy visage of Professor Snape strode into the room, cape billowing behind him. "Let's get this over with Lockhart." He snapped climbing the stairs at the other end of the platform.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Lockhart said raising his wand to his face and bowing towards the Potions Professor who refused to acknowledge the act and adopted a duelling stance. The two wizards stood and regarded each other for a second. "When this handkerchief hits the floor, we shall begin." Lockhart said, taking a used handkerchief out of his pocket and throwing it into the air.

The second the handkerchief hit the floor the greasy bat shouted "Expelliarmus" and a shot of red flew out of his wand, striking the useless Defence Professor directly in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students how to block simple spells before expecting them to duel?"

"Quite right Severus. As I just demonstrated kids without use of a shield the results could be disastrous. Next time however I shall actually try."

Snape scoffed at this, not buying the act for a second.

." Lockhart then 'showed' how to cast a shield charm, however all the students saw was him drop his wand after wiggling it a bit. "Now may I have to volunteers?" Lockhart started. "How about Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy? Join us up here lads."

Snape's smirk seemed to get wider at this, as both boys walked onto the platform. Malfoy's arrogance coming off him in waves, whilst Harry was more apprehensive. "Hardly fair, is it? Potter here can't cast a spell to save his life!" Snape whispered, his voice carrying to all edges of the room causing several students to snicker.

"Standard rules apply, now bow. And Duel." Lockhart said, jumping off the platform just as Malfoy sent his first spell at Harry.

"Expelliarmus" Malfoy cried, sending a weak looking crimson spell at Harry who lazily side-stepped the bolt. "Rictusempra" Malfoy shouted sending a silver bolt at Harry this time who again side stepped. Looking dreadfully bored at the exchange.

"Tarantallegra" Harry whispered, sending a fast blue bolt at Malfoy hitting the ponce directly in the chest. Causing the blonde git to begin stumbling around the stage the jelly legs jinx making it difficult to stand. Snickers could be heard from the crowd, who were enjoying the Malfoy Scion being beaten so easily and effortlessly.

"Serpentsortia!" Malfoy yelled as he collapsed, sending a long blacksnake out of the end of his wand. The snake landing halfway between the two boys and seemingly staying still.

"I've got it!" Lockhart smiled shooting a spell at the snake. Making it fly into the air hitting the platform again severely pissed off. The snake looked into the crowd and reared up, baring it's fangs at a Hufflepuff – Justin Finch-Fletchley – and preparing to strike.

"~ Leave him alone ~" Harry shouted at the snake, and then much to his shock the snake slithered to the opposite side of the platform as far away from Justin as it could manage.

The crowd went silent, all looking towards Harry in fear.

Snape shot an unknown spell at the snake causing it to disappear in a puff of black smoke. He too looked at Harry strangely, like he had done something wrong.

Then it clicked in Harry's mind, he'd spoken to the snake which was considered an evil trait. Despite the fact he could speak to all creatures. ' _Shit'_ he thought to himself as the whispers began.

Then someone in the crowd yelled what the rest were thinking, "Your Evil… You are the Heir!"

Harry just looked into the crowd, pissed off at the irrationality of wizards in general. "You're Wrong." He replied calmly.

"Parseltongue is a Dark trait!" someone else yelled back at him.

"Fuck it" Harry whispered. "I am not the Heir of Slytherin…" he started waiting till there was silence once more.

He looked towards his friends hoping they wouldn't judge him to harshly.

"I am Lord... Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin" he said watching the looks of shock on all of their faces.

"Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin" he raised his voice, using some magic to make his voice reverberate through the hall. "And i will not tolerate any more attacks on my house or my character. I will find this supposed Heir and i will remove them, however if anybody slanders me any more i will NOT show mercy."

And with that he strode out of the Duelling hall, avoiding his friends eyes as he went.

* * *

I Own Nothin

Thanks to My Beta Haphne24.


	8. VIII - Wizengamot

}-{

 **VIII - Wizengamot**

' _Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin,'_ Albus thought to himself, trying to decide on how best to approach the ever-growing problem that Harry had become; the young wizard had become far too independent and too confident in his actions. Albus had been trying to find out what had happened to Harry since last year. The many trinkets that had been focused on the child had all spontaneously stopped at some point over the summer and hadn't realised until there was no trace of the boy. He had immediately gone to Privet Drive and checked the blood wards which confirmed the boy's change in accommodation. The muggles had been no help either; they had no idea where he had disappeared to, couldn't have cared less and had openly celebrated his departure.

Finding Harry was his main priority since the boy needed to understand the meaning of compassion and be willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. After all, the prophecy said that the boy must die. This new independent Harry was troubling, the boy was going dark and he couldn't take the chance of another Dark Lord. If he was the Lord of two Hogwarts founders, the boy had too much power especially now that the blocks on his power had been removed. _'That's my solution. The boy needs to be re-bound, maybe a loyalty potion too to ensure his continued support. Yes, that'll do nicely…'_ Albus thought heading to the floo to call Severus and acquire the necessary potions.

}-{

The next morning, Harry left his chambers to have his daily run around the Hogwarts grounds. The circuit took him over an hour but was worth it for the advantages in speed and agility that it harnessed, perfect for duelling and combat. The run also gave him time to think, without any distractions. He was still none the wiser as to what to do about the fake Heir of Slytherin and didn't have any idea where to start on that front. He had no clue what to do about his house status either, or for that matter his Lordships. By breakfast, the entire school would know of his three Lordships and there would once more be whispering. ' _Oh, how he hated the whispering! Most magicals were just sheep and the whispering infuriated him!'_

After a quick shower, Harry dressed in his school robes and began making his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still early so the hall should be near empty, which could mean him getting in and out of there without too much fuss. As he neared the hall he realised his error, the hall was packed with people from all four houses all speaking excitedly amongst themselves. However, all that stopped as he walked in. Every conversation stopped and every eye in the room was focused directly on him. He sighed inwardly and made his way to the Hufflepuff table heading towards the familiar faces of Susan and Hannah. As he approached the two of them, Susan jumped out of her seat and flew at him, surprising Harry, who found himself enveloped in the witch's arms.

"Harry! Are you okay? Why'd you run out like that?" She whispered in his ear, refusing to remove her arms from around his neck.

"I'm fine Sue; I just got a little worked up." He replied softly, resting his head on her shoulder and revelling in her scent.

"Come on Susie! Leave some for me…" Hannah said, appearing behind the redhead.

He laughed and took the beautiful brunette into his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek for good measure. He smirked at the blush forming on her cheeks as he pulled her back towards the table for breakfast. It felt good to know the girls didn't think any less of him after hearing of his lordships; he'd been afraid that they'd leave knowing he was Lord Slytherin, but the two Hufflepuffs were – as Hufflepuffs should be – loyal to the end.

The rest of the day was filled with a lot of confused faces. Nobody really knowing whether to be afraid of Lord Slytherin or admit that he wasn't the fake heir. Despite his proclamation, the number of apologies he received could be counted on one hand. He didn't care though as he had Susan, Hannah, Neville and Hermione and none of them had left him or thought any less of him.

However, admitting his ascension had a few unfortunate side effects. He had been faced by all the Hogwarts ghosts, who pleaded with him to allow them to remain within the grounds and had a meeting with the head house elf who apologised profusely for not treating their Master with enough respect.

Things were looking up for him, especially now that he didn't need to belong to a house and could remain on his timetable and in his quarters without the threat of having to move out once more.

}-{

The next few weeks continued with most the students actively avoiding him, afraid that he'd remove them from the school if they badmouthed him, or worse that Peeves would unleash his wrath on them for insulting a Lord of Hogwarts. His core group of friends remained the same but he had been slowly getting friendlier with some others. Like Katie Bell, his old quidditch teammate who had tersely cornered him after his charms lesson one day to beg forgiveness, even though she had never said anything against him. Others like the Weasley Twins just began hanging around with him until he accepted them once more.

Then there was Daphne; he really didn't know what was happening with her. They had studied together in the Room of Requirement without speaking about anything other than their work but after a few nights they began getting more comfortable with each other. She was still closed off and guarded, especially when talking about herself but she had begun smiling. Which made him feel better as he slowly cracked through her icy demeanour in private at least, they still didn't talk within potions and no one knew about their study sessions so they acted as normal in the classroom whereas in private they acted slightly warmer towards each other.

It was after another of these sessions that Harry stumbled across the petrified form of Colin Creevey, a first-year Gryffindor who usually followed Harry around with his camera. This made the student populous even colder towards Harry despite the known fact that he wasn't the Heir. His Slytherin ring warmed up after finding Colin, like the ring itself was as pissed off as Harry. The ring had also been showing Harry strange visions of what Harry assumed was the Chamber of Secrets, a large stone bust of Slytherin and many statues of stone snakes plagued his dreams. The only thing the ring couldn't or maybe wouldn't tell him was where the Chamber was so Harry couldn't stop the attacks.

The only upside to recent events would be the Gryffindor Quidditch team's thrashing by Slytherin in the first game of the Quidditch season, Slytherin had all gotten Nimbus 2001s paid for by Malfoy's father and so had ran circles around the Lion's defence. Malfoy turned out to be a terrible seeker but was apparently the lesser of two terrible players as Harry's replacement was utterly terrible. This meant a humiliating score of 410 – 130 to the Slytherins which made Harry smile outwardly at the faces of Gryffindor house.

Classes were dreadfully simple still too and Harry, at the request of his Professors, had begun studying the next year's content for Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. In his own time, Harry had also been studying subjects that were no longer taught at Hogwarts such as Alchemy, The Healing Arts and Enchanting, all of which were vastly different to the core Hogwarts subjects but linked into his electives quite well.

}-{

Harry's ever-increasing timetable meant that time was flying past without so much as a thought and soon the Yule holidays arrived and therefore, the winter solstice and Harry's first Wizengamot meeting. He had received permission from Flitwick to attend the session as it was needed for him to formally take up his Lordships and appoint his regents, and thus on the 22nd of December he flooed from the tiny Professor's office into the Ministry atrium. He stepped out of the green flames and into a huge entrance hall, bigger than the great hall by far and far busier with people bustling about generally flowing towards one of the edges of the hall. Harry walked with the flow of people towards a teller's desk and handed over his wand to the surprised Ministry employee who floundered about after learning his identity, but soon thereafter Harry made his way towards the congregation hall where the Wizengamot members would wait till the session began.

Harry was escorted around by Madam Longbottom and Lady Bones, who introduced him to a lot of the key figures within the Wizengamot and eventually guided him to the guest's plateau where he would have to wait till he was acknowledged and given leave to claim his Lordships before the court.

After everyone was seated, the doors opened once more and Dumbledore strode in with the Minister beside him and a hideously pink woman a few steps behind the two. Dumbledore made his way up the steps towards a seat in the middle and stood before the assembled members. "Welcome all to the 1385th assembly of the Wizengamot." He said in a commanding voice silencing the room with his booming voice. "Now, as usual, I request any urgent business to be brought forward before we begin in earnest." He paused after this waiting for anybody to stand, but when none did he continued, "Okay then, next we shall turn to the claiming of Lordships." He turned to the plateau where Harry was standing. "Mister Potter, would you like to step forward, please?" He said gesturing to a table that had appeared in the centre of the room with a bowl and ornate dagger.

"Of course, Chief Warlock." Harry said, before making his way to the bowl.

"Now, please use the ceremonial dagger to open a small cut on your palm and drop some of your blood into the bowl in front of you, and any Lordships you are entitled to will appear before us." Dumbledore explained, before sitting down once more on his throne. Harry did as the old man requested and as soon as the blood hit the bowl it began glowing. From the bowl, a red and black smoke began rising, shimmering into a jet-black lion on a field of red.

"Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor" a voice called from behind Harry just as a seat glowed red from within the Wizengamot stands on the predominantly 'Light' side. "Are you appointing a proxy for the Gryffindor seat Lord Gryffindor?"

"I name Madam Longbottom as proxy for my seat, until a time where I assume my role in the future." Harry replied.

"So mote it be" the woman replied and the smoke crest dispersed from above the bowl, which immediately began glowing once more and letting off more red and black smoke which joined into the visage of a brilliant red griffin on a cloud of black. "Noble and Ancient House of Potter" she said once more as another seat rose in the 'Light' stands, "Are you appointing a proxy for the Potter seat Lord Potter?"

"I name Madam Longbottom as proxy for my seat, until a time where I assume my role in the future."

"So mote it be."

The smoke dispersed once more and the bowl glowed brightly again, letting off black and blue smoke this time, which shimmered into an eagle on a field of blue, and below it in the bowl a ring appeared which Harry took and slipped onto his finger. "Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw" she said as a seat rose from within the 'Neutral' stands, "Are you appointing a proxy for the Ravenclaw Seat Lord Ravenclaw?"

"I name Lady Bones as proxy for my seat, until a time where I assume my role in the future."

"So mote it be."

The bowl let off green and black smoke, which shimmered into a green python on a black backdrop. "Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, are you appointing a proxy for the Slytherin Seat Lord Slytherin?" she said as another seat rose, this one at the far end of the stands in the 'dark' stand.

"I name Lady Bones as proxy for my seat, until a time where I assume my role in the future."

"So mote it be."

Harry looked towards the bowl once more, but it refused to glow anymore much to Harry's relief. He made his way from the centre of the room towards Madam Longbottom and Lady Bones sitting beside the two women.

"I thought it was just the three Lordships Mister Potter." Madam Longbottom whispered from beside him.

"So did I" he replied, "Gringotts only told me about the three that I informed you of."

Dumbledore stood once more and began the remaining proceedings, as people brought forth ideas for new laws or abolishment's of old ones. This continued for over 2 hours until the constant stream of ideas slowed and almost stopped. "Has everybody brought forth all business required before we retire this session?" Dumbledore asked hopefully before noticing Harry stand, "Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw what is your business with this session?"

"I have recently been informed of a Pureblood Heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House that is wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban, and was imprisoned without a trial or a chance to refute the allegations towards him." Harry responded, causing many people to gasp and whisper from within the stands at the thought of an heir imprisoned without a trial.

"Who might this Heir be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Harry responded, more gasps and frantic whispering occurred.

"Since we cannot remove Mister Black from Azkaban at this time, we shall have to continue this in the next session at the summer solstice" Dumbledore began, obviously shaken by this turn of events.

"No need Chief Warlock, we have the accused in a Ministry cell ready to be escorted right now." Lady Bones stood and addressed Dumbledore.

"Oh, well let us take a short recess before bringing the accused in to face the charges." Dumbledore responded, banging his gavel on his desk and near running out of the room.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw the old man was rattled.

"About time." He mumbled under his breath before sitting back down, waiting for the trial of his Godfather patiently.

Everything was changing, and even better Dumbledore's world was crashing down from beneath him.

* * *

 _J.K. Rowling's Property not Mine (Unfortunately)_

 _Thanks to my beta Haphne24_


	9. IX - The Trial

**IX - The Trial**

}-{

The Wizengamot reconvened in the atrium, now with a rusting metal chair adorned with chains in the center. Dumbledore seemed to have regained his composure after the startling turn of events, while most other adults looked confused and fearful.

"Now that the short recess has been concluded, can the accused please be brought in?" Dumbledore stood and spoke over the chatter in the room. At his request, in walked Sirius Black, mass murderer and deranged criminal, escorted by Lady Bones and two young Aurors; he was gaunt and disgustingly thin, with greying hair and eyes devoid of any emotion. He struggled to keep pace with his escorts and tripped twice on legs not used to carrying his weight after over a decade in Azkaban. When he reached the chair in the middle of the atrium, he collapsed onto it with an audible huff.

The Aurors attempted to attach the shackles to him but were stopped instantly by a sharp word from Madam Longbottom and a pointed look from Harry, who took the opportunity to transfigure the harsh metal chair into a plush green armchair, much to Dumbledore's surprise.

"Sirius Orion Black, you stand accused of betraying the Potter family on the 31st of October 1981, as well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. How do you plead?" A female voice asked from beside Dumbledore.

"Innocent of all charges." He replied.

"Do you consent to questioning under Veritaserum?"

"I do." He answered slowly.

One of the Aurors who escorted him in stepped forwards and administered three drops to his tongue.

"What is your name?" she asked after the Auror stepped back.

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born?"

"3rd November 1959."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potter family on the 31st October 1981?"

"No, we told everybody that I was the secret keeper however that was too obvious so I convinced James and Lily to swap to Pettigrew."

Audible gasps rang throughout the room at this and some chatter as people came to terms with the confession.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and those 12 muggles after the incident that night?"

"No, Peter blew up a gas line killing the muggles. In the confusion, he cut off his finger, transformed into his animagus form and ran off."

"Why did you confess after being captured?"

"I said it was all my fault because I convinced them to do the swap but I never confessed."

"Administer the antidote."

The same Auror stepped forwards once more and gave Sirius three drops of the antidote.

"Sirius Orion Black, we find you innocent of all charges, also we hereby revoke Peter Pettigrew's Order of Merlin. Mister Black as recompense for your unlawful incarceration you will receive 10,000 Galleons for every year you were imprisoned in Azkaban."

"Is there any more business we need to settle today?" Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"I would like to take up my Lordship for House Black," Sirius replied instantly. "I couldn't do it at the beginning of the session because of _extenuating_ circumstances." He said with a brief smile towards the older wizard.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. He conjured a bowl and dagger onto a table in front of Sirius, who dropped his blood into the bowl and instantly adorned the head of house ring for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

After Sirius' ascension to Lord Black, Dumbledore concluded the session and the members began to filter out of the atrium.

"Lord Black nice to see you again…" Harry said, approaching his godfather.

"Prongslet…" Sirius replied, turning to get a look at the younger wizard. "I take it I have you to thank for this?"

"Well me and a couple of friends… but that's unimportant." Harry said gesturing to Lady Bones behind him.

"Thank you," Sirius said, throwing his arms around Harry and bursting into tears.

"Come on, time to take you home," Harry whispered, taking Sirius' arm and leading him out of the room.

}-{

As soon as the two wizards left the room they were immediately accosted by bursts of flashing lights and questions being shouted at them.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw, how long have you known about your Lordships?" A woman asked from within the group of assembled reporters.

"I knew about three of them since late summer, however the Ravenclaw Lordship was unexpected." He said with a chuckle.

"As you have a majority Lordship over Hogwarts, what can we expect from you?" An elderly gentleman asked from near the front of the gaggle of reporters.

"Let's just say I intend to bring Hogwarts back to being the prestigious institution that it should be; I have a feeling there will be many changes throughout the castle." Harry strongly said.

"How were you able to take your Lordships at such a tender age?" Another voice called out.

"At the bequest of a trusted advisor, I took the Goblin's rite of passage which led to my emancipation and allowed me to take up three of my Lordships." He replied smoothly.

"The Goblin's rite of passage? What did you have to do to pass that?" A reporter asked.

Harry laughed at the reporter's question before flashing a bright smile at the man, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Before Harry could leave another reporter stepped forwards, dressed entirely in green leather and brandishing an acid green quick-quotes quill. "Any hint of who your four wives will be?" she asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

Harry looked pointedly at her and ignored the question, which caused the reporters to focus on the figure beside him. Harry let Sirius answer a few questions before grabbing his arm, touching the Potter ring and activating the portkey to Potter Manor.

}-{

"I think you need to explain everything Prongslet," Sirius said upon arrival, collapsing onto a recliner in the sitting room.

Harry nodded and called for refreshments from the house elves. "Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning?"

"I'll give you the abbreviated version then I guess…" Harry said, taking a swig from a butterbeer bottle that appeared by his side. Harry then took Sirius through the entirety of his life so far, glazing over the more disgusting bits, like the extent of his torture at the Dursleys. Finishing up with his emancipation, training at Potter Manor and more recently the attacks at Hogwarts.

"Wow Pup, I'm so sorry for not being there," Sirius said, looking dejected.

"Not your fault Sirius. Besides now you can teach me too, so long as you clean yourself up a bit." Harry replied, with a smirk.

"Kid, if you're essentially Lord Hogwarts, couldn't your rings inform you of this chamber?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't think of that…" Harry said before focussing on his rings and asking the question in his mind. Hearing a definitive answer from the Slytherin Ring, 'The chamber lies in the second-floor girl's bathroom, it is home to Balthazar my Basilisk'. Harry recounted the information to Sirius who immediately made his way to the Potter library, with Harry following him.

" _Dark Creatures of the Wizarding World."_ Sirius read handing an old book to Harry, who took the book and flipped to the Basilisk page.

"Average size is 50ft, it's venom is fatal, it's stare can cause petrification or death, and it susceptible to the crowing of a rooster." Harry read, "Sounds like the kind of thing Slytherin may hide away in his school. Now, all I need is a Rooster."

"You're not actually going to go face a Basilisk, are you? Kid leave it to the adults." Sirius said worriedly.

"Sirius, it needs to be stopped and you can only open the chamber if you speak. As an Omnilinguist, I can open the doors and besides if the crow of the rooster will kill it, I can claim the body." Harry replied with a small shrug.

"It's a fricking Basilisk Pup!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Killed a dragon before…. I think I can survive a Basilisk." Harry said before looking at his watch. "I've got to go Sirius; Flitwick wants me back soon. You look after yourself and get in shape before summer."

"I will do pup, don't do anything stupid, okay?" Sirius said, eyes filled with worry.

"Of course," Harry said, making his way out of the library and taking a quick detour to the master bedroom. He took out his holly wand and replaced it with his crafted wand that was hidden in his safe. "No need keeping this a secret any longer is there?" he mumbled to himself as he took the wand in his hand, revelling in the instant feeling of warmth that came over him as he touched the wand. With his new wand in hand, Harry flooed back to Flitwick's office, thanking the Half-Goblin for his assistance and heading off towards his quarters.

}-{

The next morning, Harry ate breakfast once more with the 'Puffs. He was dreading the arrival of post this morning, knowing what the front page was likely to be. As always, the post owls flew into the hall in a flood of feathers, depositing copies of the magical newspaper on every table as well as packages and letters from home. Hedwig dropped the paper for him with a hoot, before nabbing a piece of bacon and flying out of the hall once more. Harry took the paper and began reading, knowing the article that was on the front page immediately.

 _ **The Lord-who-lived, Lord of Four Houses.**_

 _Harry James Potter, a boy of just 13 years, currently in his second year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ascended to his Lordship in yesterday's Winter Wizengamot session stunning the attendees._

 _As all our loyal readers surely know the only way to take up a Lordship is to be deemed of age by the Ministry of Magic, which is 17 years of age. However, the young Mister Potter took up his yesterday afternoon. Mister Potter was deemed of age by Gringotts Wizarding Bank during the summer months after partaking in the Goblin's Rite of Passage._

 _When asked about this rite, the young Lord refused to answer however using my contacts I have found that the young boy engaged in battle with the Goblin. He killed a horde of the creatures and threatened them into submission! This led to him being magically emancipated and therefore, deemed of age. However, this wasn't the most startling revelation of the day either as Mister Potter laid claims to four Houses: The House of Potter, the House of Slytherin, the House of Gryffindor and the House of Ravenclaw. With this claim, it has made him Lord Hogwarts. When questioned, he admitted to plans of taking over control of the ancient school during the summer months of this year._

 _Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw is now thought to be the richest wizard in Britain and maybe in the entire wizarding world. The only unknown aspect of the Lordships is who he will be taking as his wives for each house, However, I will be working diligently to find more on this earth-shattering story as it develops._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Harry read the article and let out an audible groan; it wasn't well written as well as mainly being half-truths. That and it broadcasted his need for multiple wives to the world blatantly and promised that this was only the start of the nonsense articles that would surely follow regarding his love-life.

Harry continued reading, moving on to the second most prominent article on the next page.

 _ **Lord Black free after 12 years in Azkaban.**_

 _During yesterday's Wizengamot session a startling revelation was made by one Harry James Potter, who appealed to the assembled body to free an innocent man from within the depths of Azkaban._

 _Sirius Orion Black was condemned to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban prison for the betrayal of the Potter family on 31_ _st_ _of October 1981, as well as the brutal murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles on the 3_ _rd_ _November 1981. Mister Black, however, didn't receive a trial and was left to rot in the prison for 12 years after the then Head of the DMLE (Bartimus Crouch Sr), the then Minister of Magic (Millicent Bagnold) and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (Albus Dumbledore) sentenced him foregoing the trial that by law should've been afforded to Mister Black._

 _Mister Black consented to Veritaserum questioning and was found innocent of all crimes. He explained that Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' secret keeper on that fateful night after a switch for the safety of the family. Pettigrew then betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord and faked his death attempting to escape from Mister Black three days later. Pettigrew killed the 12 Muggles, cut off his finger and ran away in his Animagus form._

 _Pettigrew's Order of Merlin (First Class) has since been revoked in lieu of this new evidence and a nationwide hunt for the criminal has been launched by Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE._

 _Mister Black, having been cleared of all charges, then took up his Lordship as is his birth right and was paid 10,000 galleons for every year spent in the prison as recompense for his treatment._

 _Lord Black has since expressed plans to spend his time teaching his godson, one Harry James Potter, and making up for lost time with the youth._

 _It is unknown at this time where Lord Black and Lord Potter will be taking residence and how they will integrate themselves in our government. Especially considering the vast political power both men hold in our country, but I and everyone else here at the Prophet will be keeping you updated as the story progresses with these two figures._

 _Robert Wordsworth_

Having read both articles Harry thought the Prophet was laying it on a little thick for the two men, but for now there was nothing he could do to affect the Prophet's stories on both he and Sirius. However, with his 'vast political power' there would surely be something he could do to rid the wizarding newspaper of the influence of one Rita Skeeter and her penchant for 'embellishing' slightly.

However, there was one thing throughout the hall that seemed to have every eye fixed on the young wizard, as well as one thought in almost every witches mind.

Who would he be taking for his wives? And how could they get that spot for themselves?

* * *

 _As always thanks to my Beta Haphne24_

 _I own nothin'_


	10. X - Chamber

**X - Chamber**

}-{

Over the next couple weeks, Harry's every waking hour was spent researching the strengths and weaknesses of the basilisk and trying to plan his strategy for defeating Balthazar. This obsession only increased after Hermione and Neville were both petrified mid-January, an event that terrified the entire student population as Neville was the first pureblood to be attacked. Nobody was allowed to walk around the grounds alone, and they were escorted by professors to their classes.

The only weakness the basilisk seemed to have was the rooster's crow, which was the last thing Harry was waiting for. Unfortunately, plans were delayed after Hagrid's roosters had all been killed, so Sirius had to acquire some and send them to Harry. Harry had also taken to practicing with the sword of Gryffindor, which he had called to himself as was his right as Lord Gryffindor. The sword, when used by Lord Gryffindor, had many useful enchantments that would allow him to damage the creature like its almost indestructible hide.

His sword-fighting had increased tremendously after hours of practice in the room of requirement against the training dummies. This led to a few awkward encounters with the blonde Slytherin who had walked in several times to a very sweaty and topless Harry, which ended in her being bright red after being caught watching him train. His relationship with the girl had improved enormously since the Prophet article. She was one of the select few girls that didn't throw themselves at the young wizard, although she did seem to walk in on him too much to be considered a coincidence.

Hannah and Susan had also been acting differently since the article, being very protective when other girls came near. The two of them had become by far his closest friends. The only problem was that the two buxom witches had been competing to see who could get the biggest rise out of him, which led to a lot of amazing dreams and uncomfortable 'situations' in his boxers.

It was during one of these competitions, at breakfast on a Saturday, that Hedwig flew into the great hall and dropped a pouch full of silver coins on the table. The two girls looked at him confused as his face lit up, snatching the pouch and wolfing down the last of his breakfast.

"Harry, what's with the silver?" Susan asked, placing a hand on his thigh and keeping him from leaping up.

"The key to ending the attacks," he stated calmly picking her hand off his thigh and brushing his lips across her knuckles as he stood.

"Harry… you're not doing something stupid, are you?" Hannah's voice piped up from behind him.

"Probably," he replied, kissing her cheek before leaving the hall.

}-{

The raven-haired wizard left his private room ready to end this finally. He'd changed into his best duelling robes, sheathed the sword of Gryffindor, wore his new reflective glasses and most importantly the pouch of silver coins was ready in his pocket. He made his way towards the infirmary, immediately to Neville and Hermione and spent several minutes talking to the two victims thanking them for everything and saying goodbye, just in case. The mandrake draught should be being administered later today after a donation of fully grown mandrakes from an irate Augusta Longbottom. Harry left the infirmary after forcing a promise out of Madam Pomfrey to ensure his friends were well looked after and freed from their petrification as soon as possible.

He strode with a purpose towards the second-floor girl's bathroom, getting funny looks from the students who saw him dressed as if he were ready for war. He stepped into the flooded bathroom and immediately a voice called out to him.

"What are you doing in here? This is a GIRLS toilet" The ghost yelled.

"I... Oh, hello Myrtle I'm here to stop the attacks" Harry answered the female ghost, who had appeared before him.

"Oooh, really? My Hero!" she whispered to him, enjoying the look of discomfort on his face.

Harry looked to the sinks and stood before the small serpent engraved on one of the basins. "~ _Open~"_ he hissed in Parseltongue at the basin, which immediately slid backwards to show a tunnel leading directly down. "~ _Stairs~"_ He commanded after the sink stopped moving, and stone steps appeared leading into the darkness.

"Oh Harry - if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet!" she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine at the thought. He turned and gave the ghost a wink before beginning the descent into the chamber.

}-{

Harry unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor as he stepped off the last stair and into the Chamber of Secrets. The floor was covered in the skeletons of many little creatures, bones snapping under his feet with every step he took, and the smell. He continued, ignoring the smell and the sound of bones breaking underfoot as he made his way further and further into the chamber.

As he got further on, he was faced with the realisation of what exactly he had got himself into - a snake skin, obviously shed many, many years ago, but still well over 30 feet long standing taller than the young wizard. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine at the thought of facing a beast that massive, but still, he continued. He reached the true entrance to the chamber, hissed the command to the vault door and it swung open. The room itself was eerily silent, the only noise were his footsteps gently splashing in the puddles. The main lack of anything big and serpentine was beginning to freak Harry out as well, who was continuously looking behind himself expecting the sudden appearance of something long, dark and scaly. His ring began to vibrate and within his mind he saw memories of heirs of the past, opening the passage that released the king of serpents from its dwelling underneath the bust.

"~ _Balthazar! Come out and play_ , ~" he shouted towards the bust in Parseltongue, in a voice that was surprisingly steady considering how terrified he actually was.

Instantly, the mouth of Salazar Slytherin opened and out slithered Balthazar. Harry averted his eyes from the beast, not really trusting the glasses he'd bought.

"~ _Master?... Not Master! Rip… Kill… Blood… ~"_

" _~ Balthazar, I am Lord Slytherin…. OBEY ME! ~"_ Harry hissed back at it.

"~ _Rip… Tear… KILL… ~"_ It hissed again before a tremendous scraping sound rang throughout the chamber, signifying it being on the move.

'Fuck' Harry thought to himself before bringing his hand to his pocket and to the pouch Sirius sent him earlier. His fingers clasped around one of the silver coins which he took out and flung behind him, the second the coin hit the floor it transfigured back into a rooster and let out an echoing crow.

The second the crowing rang through the chamber the Basilisk began thrashing about wildly sending shockwaves every time its weight hit the floor. For the first-time, Harry looked towards the serpent and what he saw left him in awe.

A huge creature, easily over 60 feet long and 10 feet high, covered in acid green scales which rippled in the small amount of light available in the chamber. In every sense of the word, it was incredible but a terrifying beauty.

The Basilisk was throwing itself around the chamber smashing into the stone walls and throwing itself at the floor with such force that it cracked the stone beneath itself. Harry threw more silver coins around the chamber causing Balthazar to thrash around even more violently with the increased number of echoing crows in the chamber.

After a minute, Harry vanished each of the Roosters and the Basilisk stopped thrashing clearly exhausted from its torture. It slunk to the floor and laid there coiling most of its body into a tight spiral in what must have been the snakes equivalent of the foetal position.

"~ _Balthazar, King of Serpents, familiar of Salazar Slytherin himself. ~"_ Harry began, slowly walking towards the creature, sword brandished in front of himself and looking at the beast in pity. "~ _You have failed your familiar's task and have become a threat to this great institution. As Lord Slytherin, I must stop you for the betterment of this school. ~"_

" _~ Kill… Stop… Kill… ~"_

Harry continued towards the beast closing the distance between the two, the basilisk looked away from the wizard and opened its ghastly maw. "~ _Balthazar… forgive me. ~"_ Harry said as he stepped to within 10 foot of the monster. He threw his sword into the mouth of the beast, using magic to increase its speed and accuracy as it sailed through the roof of Balthazar's mouth puncturing its brain and killing it instantly.

He wandlessly summoned the sword back to his hand before walking towards the bust of Slytherin again. "~ _Reveal your secrets to the true Lord Slytherin, ~"_ he hissed at the huge statue. The eye of Slytherin sunk back into the stone showing Harry a doorway. Harry climbed the statue and stepped into the eye socket, into Salazar's study.

It was a small circular room, with bookshelves curving around with the wall from floor to ceiling. Harry glanced towards some of the titles and was suitably impressed by the ancient tomes within the room. From floor to ceiling was first edition copies of thousand-year-old texts, some of which were undoubtedly thought to be lost to the wizarding world. The subject matter was as diverse as anything he could think of too, with books written by the founders themselves such as _The Subtle and Delicate Art of Transfiguration Volumes I – IX by Godric Gryffindor_ or _The Complete Compendium of_ _Battle Casting_ and _Parselmagic explained by Salazar Slytherin._

Harry continued his perusal of the room and moved towards the ornate desk that stood proudly in the centre of the room. He began opening one of the drawers but before he could look inside he was interrupted by a shout from within the chamber.

"No! Who?!" the voice cried, causing Harry to make his way out of Salazar's study. He looked towards the figure who was shimmering slightly and was almost translucent but what worried Harry was the collapsed figure that laid behind him.

A bundle of long red-hair made Harry's mind jump immediately to his friend, "Susan?" he whispered to himself, and he began climbing down the statue hoping to Merlin that the red-head was still alive.

"You!" The figure shouted, finally seeing the raven-haired wizard. "The great and powerful Harry Potter, oh how I've heard so much about you," he said with a sneer.

"What have you done to her?" Harry shouted as he began running to the collapsed girl.

"Ginny is suffering from magical exhaustion; you see all her magic is being used to reform my body once more." The person smirked.

"Ginny?" Harry said, mentally sighing in relief, "what do you mean reforming your body?"

"I am but a memory but I'm absorbing the girl's magic and becoming so much more than that." The memory said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, stopping before the wizard, who smirked directly at Harry before flicking Ginny's wand and began writing in flames in the air above them.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, the greatest Sorcerer the world has ever seen." The Memory-Tom said.

"Never heard of you." Harry said.

Riddle looked at Harry with disgust before waving the wand once more and causing the letters to fly into a new order, spelling out a new sentence, _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_ in the air. Riddle looked at Harry with pride evident on his face as if this was the most impressive display of magic and power Harry should have ever seen.

"Wow an anagram, how creative!" Harry said in a sarcastic drawl, reminiscent of every potion lesson he'd ever had and the sarcastic bat he had to put up with.

"Don't speak to me like that! I am the most powerful wizard in existence!" Riddle spat.

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world that I'm afraid of Tom," Harry replied sounding bored of the conversation, making the shade of Voldemort contort in rage.

"I have conquered death itself! Preserved myself in a 50-year-old diary whilst your esteemed Headmaster has grown old and tired. I will return as strong as I was in my teenage years! No one can stop me." Tom angrily said.

That was intriguing Harry thought, scanning the surrounding area for a diary of any kind and seeing one open several feet from the unconscious girl. He began throwing curses at the book, "Incendio" he said, sending flames at the book which did nothing to the little black diary.

"We still have a few minutes to wait, but I'd be happy to kill you in the meantime." Riddle chided before sending an onslaught of spells at the younger wizard. Harry dodged and shielded against all of the curses but couldn't retaliate, as every spell he cast passed through the ghostly figure.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouted, successfully disarming Riddle who laughed and wandlessly summoned the wand back to himself. 'Shit' Harry thought to himself, attempting to think whilst under the constant barrage of dark hexes from Riddle who was openly laughing at Harry's inability to combat the memory. Harry, desperate and beginning to tire from the continual dodging he was being forced to endure as he came up with a plan. His hand went to his waist and his face broke out into a huge grin, hoping to God and Merlin that his hunch was correct. He shot out his strongest shield, encasing himself in a bubble of bright light which solved the problem of Riddle's spells for the second. He thrust his arm out towards the diary, wandlessly summoning the black book towards him.

As the book flew towards him, he dropped his wand and quicker than he thought possible, unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor once more, swinging the gleaming blade towards the airborne book and slicing the thing directly down the middle.

A scream loosed from Memory-Riddle who dropped his wand as his form began to split down the middle just like the diary itself. Harry took the sword again and stabbed it into the bigger half of the diary and instantly ink flooded out of its pages and Riddle let loose another scream. The ink continued to run from the diary but began rising into the air, coalescing into a shadowed figure. The air around Harry seemed to get deathly cold and all sound stopped as if time itself stood still in that moment. The ink ran out and the figure let loose a blood-curdling scream before rushing towards Harry enveloping him in a cocoon of darkness.

Harry, stuck inside the dark cocoon, tried to escape its clutches but the darkness latched onto his body sending tendrils of ice shooting through his body. The shadow began to disperse and Harry took a deep breath. The second Harry opened his mouth the darkness shot into his mouth. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell directly backward onto the cold stone floor of the chamber.

* * *

 _Thanks as allways to my Beta Haphne24_


End file.
